Konoha's Raging Lion: Origins
by Codi Kenhai
Summary: The Gobi no Raion. The Kyuubi no Kitsune. Two biju thought to be like siblings. It came as no surprise that the Jinchūriki of said Biju are like siblings as well. The ninja world had better watch out. This is my first fanfiction so please don't flame. OC X Temari eventual pairing. Rated M for violence and strong language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

***40 years ago***

* * *

"**Lord Hokage! Lord Hokage!" Koharu Utatane yelled running into the Hokage's office.**

"**What is it, Koharu?" A young Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage asked.**

"**The ANBU patrolling the countries' border found a young boy under some rubble. Should we bring him here?"**

"**Yes, yes. Bring him to me. I wish to speak with him."**

* * *

***5 minutes later***

* * *

**Koharu brought the brown-haired young boy, who was wearing a tattered shirt and pants and trembling in fear, into the office.**

"**Don't worry. There's nothing to be afraid of here." Koharu reassured the boy.**

"**Hello young man.**

"**H-h-hello, sir." The boy said crying.**

"**Can you tell me your name and your age?"**

"**My-my name is Tenchi Kenhai and I'm 7 years old." The boy said, still sobbing.**

"**Well, Tenchi, can you tell me what happened at the border?"**

"**W-w-we were moving here from the Land of Waves, because my daddy used to be a ninja here and he wanted to enroll me in the Academy here." Tenchi explained, starting to relax a bit. "Right as we got to the border, a group of bandits attacked our wagon. Those guys in the masks took out the bandits and brought me here."**

"**You said your dad was going to enroll you in our academy, right? Well, did he teach you any of the basic ninja techniques?**

"**He taught me chakra control, some of the basic ninja techniques, and he gave me a scroll that has my family taijutsu style. Oh, and he also told me about our Kekkai Genkai."**

"**Your family's Kekkai Genkai?"**

"**Yeah. He told me that it was a doujutsu and that he could see a Jutsu once and be able to use it later."**

"**So, it's like the Uchiha's Sharingan?"**

"**He said it was like that, but we could only use the basic version of the Jutsu. He also called the Uchiha 'cheaters' since they can use the complete version of any Jutsu they copy."**

**Sarutobi had to stifle a laugh at his last comment.**

"**Cheaters, eh?"**

"**Yeah," Tenchi said giggling. "My daddy said that we have to earn the ability to use a Jutsu we copy unlike them."**

"**I see. So what is the name of your Kekkai Genkai?"**

"**I think he called it the 'Fukanhougan' or the 'Incomplete Copy Eye'."**

"**Hmm, very interesting." The Hokage said intrigued. "Now then, do you have any relatives here in Konoha you can stay with, Tenchi?"**

"**N-no, not here in Konoha."**

"**Hmmm. Well, that is a problem. Well here's an idea, how would you like to live with me and my wife, Biwako?"**

"**Y-you'd really let me live with you, even though you just met me?"**

"**Well I can't let such a gifted young man live on the streets. That wouldn't be right, would it? Especially with me being the Hokage and all."**

"**Well, no I guess it wouldn't."**

"**Well, what do you say?"**

"**Sure, I'd love to!"**

"**Alright then, let's go get you settled in."**

"**OK!" Tenchi said grinning from ear to ear as the two left the Hokage's office.**

"**Then tomorrow we'll go enroll you into the Academy." Sarutobi said as the two walked down the hallway.**

"**So I can become a ninja?" Tenchi asked excited.**

"**You got it."**

"**Awesome! So are **_**you**_** gonna teach me any techniques?"**

"**Me? No. I can help you practice, but for a while I can't teach you any techniques."**

"**Aww, man. Why not?"**

"**Most of the techniques I know are too advanced for you right now."**

"**Aw, come on. Please?"**

"**Nope, sorry. Not until you're older."**

"**Aw, man." Tenchi said pouting.**

"**Hey, don't pout. You're just not ready yet. I'll tell you what. If you graduate from the Academy, I'll teach you some of the lower level techniques I know."**

"**Really?" Tenchi said, his eyes lighting up.**

"**Yes, really. But like I said, you have to graduate from the Academy first."**

"**OK, I will then."**

"**That's good to hear."**

* * *

***10 minutes after leaving the Hokage Tower***

* * *

"**Oh, I wanted to know something, Hokage." Tenchi piped up.**

"**What is it, Tenchi?"**

"**Well, you know my name. I want to know yours."**

"**My name? My name is Hiruzen Sarutobi."**

"**Nice to formally meet you, Hiruzen-san."**

"**Ha ha, nice to meet you too, Tenchi."**

* * *

***5 Years Later***

***At the Academy***

* * *

"**Ok, everyone sit down." Ordered a young Homura Mitokado. "It's time to announce the three-man cells you all will be split into."**

**Tenchi, now 12 and wearing a red long-sleeved shirt and green camouflage pants, was excited because after today, he'd be on his way to becoming a full-fledged ninja. He was also praying to Kami that he would be paired up with Kasumi Karakura, one of the most beautiful kunoichi in his class. With her dishwater-blonde hair and prominent figure that was rare for someone her age, she turned the head of every male student in her class, Tenchi the most as she was the girl he had the biggest crush on. She, like him, had moved to Konoha from a different country, her being from Kirigakure in the Land of Water.**

**After about 5 minutes, Homura finally got to Tenchi's name.**

"**Tenchi Kenhai, you will be paired up with Homaki Mimura and Kasumi Karakura. You will be Squad 8."**

**After he heard he and Kasumi were going to be in the same group, Tenchi leapt out of his seat shouting "Woo-hoo!" much to the enjoyment of his classmates, who proceeded to bust out laughing. Tenchi sat back down, a little embarrassed as Homura cleared his throat.**

"**Well, now if there aren't any more distractions, I'll continue with the rest of the parings."**

**After about 5 minutes, Homura dismissed the class and told them to be back at 1:00 that afternoon to meet with their Jounin sensei.**

* * *

***Outside the Academy***

* * *

**Everyone started going their own way, either with their new teammates or by themselves. Tenchi scanned all over the schoolyard for Kasumi.**

"_**Hmm, I wonder where she went. I was hoping that since we were on the same squad, we could go eat somewhere together." **_**Looking over towards the entrance to the schoolyard, he saw her leaning on the one of the pillars.****"Hey, Kasumi!" Tenchi yelled out as Kasumi looked his way. "What's up?"**

"**Hey, Tenchi. I've been looking for you."**

"**Y-y-y-you have?" Tenchi asked stuttering.**

"**Yeah, I was wondering, since we're on the same squad and all, if you'd like to go somewhere to eat with me."**

"_**Ok, that was either a coincidence or she can read my mind."**_** Tenchi thought. "Uh, sure. Where do you wanna go?"**

"**I was thinking of going to Amaguriama. How does that sound to you?"**

"**Mmm, dango," Tenchi said, drooling and rubbing his stomach. "I haven't had dango in a while. Sounds like a plan to me."**

"**Let's go then." Kasumi said giggling.**

**From that day onward, Tenchi and Kasumi started to become closer and closer until they eventually became nearly inseparable, officially becoming a couple after the Chunin Exams and only leaving each other's side when they left for their own homes. After they turned 18, they finally were able to buy their own place. After which the two were rarely seen without the other by their side. After they both turned 20, Tenchi finally popped the question after the two had been dating for about 8 years. 3 months later, they said their vows and had officially tied the knot in view of their friends and family. However, one day would come that would change both of their lives forever.**

* * *

***6 months after their wedding***

***In the mission briefing room during the evening, after an escort mission to the Land of Water.***

* * *

"**I see your mission was successful." The Third Hokage said, looking at the mission report.**

"**Yes it was, Lord Hokage." Tenchi and Kasumi, both wearing the basic Chunin uniform, said in unison.**

"**I'm just glad that it's over." Tenchi said. "That councilman was a pain in the ass."**

"**How so?" The Hokage asked.**

"**He kept whining and complaining about how he had to walk all the way there."**

"**Oh, really?" The Hokage said chuckling.**

"**Yes, sir." Kasumi said. "He complained so much that Tenchi-kun finally broke down and gave him a piggy back ride on the last leg of the trip." Kasumi said, trying to keep from busting out laughing.**

"**You better watch yourself, Kasumi-chan." Tenchi said gently poking her in the ribs.**

"**Or what, Tenchi-kun?"**

"**It's something I can't say here."**

"**If you two are finished flirting with each other, it is time to go home for the day." Sarutobi said.**

"**Ah, is it that late already?" Kasumi asked looking out the window.**

**Right after she asked that, Tenchi's stomach started to growl.**

"**Looks like it" He said laughing.**

"**Well if that's the case, how about I take you two out to dinner."**

"**Sound's good, old man," Tenchi said. "What did you have in mind?"**

"**I was thinking about going to Shushuya. How does that sound to you two?"**

"**Mmm," Tenchi and Kasumi said in unison, both starting to drool. "That sounds really good right now."**

"**Close your mouths, you two. You're making a mess."**

"**Oh. Sorry old man." The couple said.**

"**Old man? I'm not that old! I'm only in my 40's!"**

"**We know," Tenchi said, chuckling. "We call you that because we love to see your reaction."**

"**Kami, you two are too much. Are the two of you ready to go?"**

"**I'm ready to go. How about you, Kasumi-chan?"**

"**I'm ready."**

"**Ok then, let's go." Sarutobi said.**

* * *

***About 2 hours later***

* * *

"**Man that really hit the spot." Tenchi said, leaning back in his chair rubbing his stomach.**

"**I would hope so." Sarutobi said, looking at the huge stack of plates in front of Tenchi. "As much as you eat, you would make a good match for an Akimichi in an eating contest."**

"**You really think so, old man?"**

"**20 plates of Shushuya's biggest portioned food; you would come pretty damn close."**

**After a few more minutes passed, the conversation topic changed.**

* * *

"**So have you two thought of having children yet?"**

**Tenchi and Kasumi turned and looked at each other for a few seconds, and then Kasumi spoke up.**

"**Well we have thought about it. But we decided, since we're so busy with missions and everything, we're gonna wait a few years."**

"**Ah yes, I can see how the missions can put a damper on your plans, especially considering what's going on right now. How long are you planning on waiting?"**

"**We were thinking around 5 years." Tenchi said.**

"**I see. That way you can build up a lot of mission pay to give your child a good start, am I right?"**

"**Yes, but how did you figure that?" Kasumi asked.**

"**Biwako and I did the exact same thing when we got married."**

"**Hmm, that explains why you have such nice things." Tenchi said.**

"**That's right."**

**After chatting for another 30 minutes, Sarutobi said goodbye to Tenchi and Kasumi.**

* * *

"**So now where do you wanna go now, Kasumi-chan?"**

"**Let's go back to the apartment. My tummy is full and it's making me very tired."**

"**Sounds like a plan. Let's go, then."**

"**Alright."**

**After a few minutes of walking, Kasumi suddenly fell to her knees, clutching her head in pain.**

"**Kasumi-chan, what's wrong?"**

"**I! Don't! Know!" Kasumi screamed through gritted teeth. "I'm seeing something!"**

"**What is it?"**

"**I'm seeing a giant lion…a giant lion with 5 tails and it's attacking Konoha. Now I see the lion being sealed into a newborn child. I can't make out anything else."**

"**We need to tell the old man right now! He couldn't have gotten very far." Tenchi said scooping Kasumi up in his arms and dashed across the rooftops following the path the Hokage left after he left Shushuya. After catching up with him, Tenchi explained the vision that Kasumi had just had.**

"**A Biju is gonna attack us?"**

"**Yes, sir, I've heard of it before. It's called the 'Gobi no Raiun' or the Five-Tailed Lion." Kasumi said weakly.**

"**How much longer do we have?" the Hokage asked.**

"**I don't know exactly." Kasumi said. "From the look of things, it was about 4 years from now. But I wouldn't be surprised if it attacked sooner."**

"**So, we still have time to prepare then?" The Hokage asked.**

"**We have at most 4 years. That gives us enough time to prepare, given that it doesn't attack before then." Tenchi said.**

"**Is there any way to defeat it?" The Hokage asked.**

"**I know one way, but let's get Kasumi to the hospital first." Tenchi said.**

* * *

***10 minutes later at the Hospital***

* * *

"**Well, she just had a slight aneurysm, but it's taken care of now." One of the medical ninja told Tenchi and Sarutobi.**

"**Wait, an aneurysm?" Tenchi asked concerned. "Is she alright?"**

"**Like I said, it was a slight aneurysm. We healed it and any damage it caused. She's stabilized now, but we'll keep her overnight to make sure another one doesn't develop." The Medic-nin said**

"**Well, at least she's okay now." Tenchi said, breathing a sigh of relief. "Can I see her?"**

"**No, she's still under the effects of the anesthesia. You'll have to wait until tomorrow."**

"**OK, thank you, doctor." Tenchi said as the medic-nin left**

"**I'm gonna go sit in the waiting room." Sarutobi said.**

"**Hold on, I'll come with you old man."**

* * *

***In the waiting room***

* * *

"**So, Tenchi," Sarutobi said. "What was that way you had of defeating the Gobi?"**

"**Well, Kasumi would kill me for even thinking of doing this, but I have two other scrolls my dad gave to me before he passed."**

"**Wait, how were able to hide them?"**

"**I hid them in special pouches in my shirt before the ANBU found me."**

"**I see. They're that special, huh?"**

"**Yes, they're very special to me and they contain very powerful techniques."**

"**What are they and how powerful are they?"**

"**One has the Four Symbols Seal and describes how to perform the Eight Trigrams Sealing Style."**

"**I'm not familiar with the Eight Trigrams Sealing Style."**

"**It basically consists of two Four Symbols Seals; one on top of the other placed on a target, in this case, my unborn child."**

"**Wait, wait a minute. You are planning on sacrificing your unborn child to defeat the Gobi no Raiun?"**

"**Not like that. My child is gonna be the Jinchuriki, or the carrier, for the Gobi."**

"**A Jinchuriki? Then how is your child gonna control the Gobi's power?"**

"**By placing an opening in the space where the two seals meet, I can make it so my child's chakra will be melded with the Gobi's chakra."**

"**Interesting. What is in the other one?"**

"**The other is the contract for the Dead Demon Consuming Seal."**

"**Dead Demon Consuming Seal?"**

"**Yes, it's a very powerful sealing technique, but it comes at a price." Tenchi said.**

"**What kind of price?"**

"**I better explain what it is first. It's a contract with the God of Death. Whenever he is summoned, he inserts his arm through the soul of the person who summoned him and sends it towards the target from the summoner's chest. I'm only gonna use it as a last resort though, because if I use it, it will cost me my life."**

"**I see. What will happen to the two souls?"**

"**The soul of the sealer and the soul of the person being sealed will forever be locked in combat inside the God of Death's stomach."**

"**I guess that's the price you have to pay for a technique that powerful."**

"**Yes, it is. But like I said, I'm only gonna use it as a last resort technique." Tenchi said slumping over. "Kami, I wish I could see Kasumi."**

"**It might be good that you can't right now."**

"**What makes you say that, old man?"**

"**In the condition she's in right now, this might come as a huge shock to her. She probably couldn't take it."**

"**Maybe you're right. I'll tell her when she comes home tomorrow then."**

**The next day after taking Kasumi home, he explained his plan to her.**

* * *

"**No, No, No! You will NOT make our child a Jinchuriki! ****I won't allow it!**"

"**It's the only way to save the village."**

"**Why don't you seal it inside yourself, then?"**

"**If I need to, I will seal it inside myself instead of the child." Tenchi said which calmed Kasumi down.**

"**Ok. I just hope it doesn't come to that. I'd hate to lose you, Tenchi-kun." Kasumi said, hugging Tenchi.**

"**I know. I feel the same way about you, Kasumi-chan. I hate to leave you right now, but I need to go train with Sarutobi-san so I can be ready for the attack."**

"**Ok, Tenchi-kun. Be careful, please."**

"**I will, Kasumi-chan." He said kissing her on the forehead.**

**For the next 4 years, Tenchi spent nearly all of his time that wasn't spent on missions or with Kasumi, training with Sarutobi, not letting Kasumi know he was training to use the techniques on the scrolls he showed to Sarutobi. 9 months before the attack was supposed to come, Kasumi became pregnant with Tenchi's child. After the 9 months had passed, the fateful day that Konoha had been preparing for had finally come.**

* * *

***Sometime in the late evening.***

***At Konoha Hospital***

* * *

"**You're doing great, Kasumi-chan." Tenchi said holding Kasumi's hand as she was going through her contractions. "See anything doc?"**

"**Not yet, Tenchi. But the way it's looking, it should be in the next half hour or so."**

"**Ok."**

"**Call me when her labor pains start up."**

"**I will."**

"**God, I'm just ready to get this over with." Kasumi said through gritted teeth.**

"**Tenchi! Where are you at, Tenchi?" came the cry from Homake.**

"**In here, Homake!"**

"**Oh, there you are."**

"**What's going on, Homake?"**

"**The Gobi has been spotted on the horizon line."**

"**Damn, how long until it reaches the village?"**

"**The guards said that at the rate it's moving, it will be here within the hour."**

"**Fucking hell, I wish we had more time to prepare! Ok, Homake let me know when it's almost to the gate."**

"**Sure thing, Tenchi."**

"**Can you keep it down, Tenchi-kun? I'm trying to rest."**

"**Sorry, Kasumi-chan."**

"**It's fine Tenchi-ku…Nnnngh!"**

"**What's wrong, Kasumi-chan?"**

"**Get the doctor! The baby's coming!"**

"**Ok!" Tenchi said running out into the hallway. "Doctor, doctor come quick!"**

**Down the hallway in the nurses' station, the doctor was looking at other patient files when he heard Tenchi cry out.**

"**On my way!" the medic yelled out, running down the hall.**

"**What's wrong?" the doctor asked as he got to the doorway.**

"**I think she's going into labor." Tenchi said.**

"**Ok." The doctor leaned out the doorway. "Nurse, I need your assistance in Room 112, stat!"**

**20 minutes after the nurse came into the room and the necessary preparations were made, Kasumi gave birth to a son.**

"**Congratulations, you two." The doctor said holding the baby, wrapped in a blanket. "It's a healthy baby boy."**

"**A boy. Did you hear that Tenchi-kun? It's a beautiful baby boy."**

"**Yeah. A boy." Tenchi said holding his newborn son. "What are we gonna name him?"**

"**I was thinking of 'Codi.'"**

"**Why that name, Kasumi-chan?"**

"**It's an out of the ordinary name. I want him to be special."**

"**I'm sure he will be, Kasumi-chan."**

"**I hope so." Kasumi said as she drifted off to sleep.**

"**Tenchi." Homake said standing in the doorway.**

"**It's here isn't it?" Tenchi said.**

"**Yes, it will be here in a couple of minutes."**

"**OK, thank you Homake." Tenchi said. **_**"Damn, I wish I didn't have to do this. I'm sorry, Kasumi-chan. But this is the only way to save the village. I hope you can forgive me for this" **_**He thought as he kissed her on the forehead then shunshined****to the top of the Konoha Gates.**

* * *

***On top of the Konoha Gates***

* * *

"**It's about time you showed up, Tenchi." Sarutobi said.**

"**At least I made it before it did any real damage to the village." Tenchi said, seeing that the Gobi had taken out part of the giant wall and destroyed a few buildings with its mighty roar.**

"**True enough. Well, are you ready?"**

"**As ready as I'll ever be." Tenchi said summoning the throne needed for the Eight Trigrams Sealing Style and placed Codi in it. Tenchi prepared to perform the Eight Trigrams Sealing Style but noticed the immense power the Gobi possessed.**

"**I can't seal that all of its chakra inside my son."**

"**Why not?"**

"**It's too much for his small body to handle. I'm gonna have to split it up."**

"**No, you don't mean you're gonna use that technique."**

"**I have to. It's the only way."**

"**Is it really the only way?"**

"**Unfortunately yes it is."**

"**If you must, my son, I will not stop you."**

**Tenchi preformed the hand seals for the Dead Demon Consuming Seal and prepared to separate the Yin and Yang Chakras from the Gobi no Raiun. Right as the Gobi got to the gate; Tenchi sent out the God of Death's arm towards the Gobi and grabbed the Gobi's soul and had the God of Death separate the Gobi's Yin chakra which stayed in the God of Death's grip and used the Eight Trigrams Sealing Style to seal the Yang Chakra into Codi along with a portion of his own chakra so he could meet his son when he was older or when the seal weakened to the point that it might break and release the Gobi.**

"**Old man, I want you to do something for me."**

"**What is it, Tenchi?"**

"**Can you look after Kasumi and Codi for me so nothing happens to them?"**

"**It would be my honor, Tenchi."**

"**Thank you, old man. Now I can die a little more peacefully. Now, SEAL!" Tenchi yelled, the Gobi's Yin Chakra being absorbed into Tenchi's body. The God of Death then began swallowing the two souls. "Goodbye, Codi my son. I'm sorry I won't be around when you grow up, but part of me will be with you always. Goodbye Kasumi-chan. I will miss you, my dear. You meant the world to me. And goodbye to you too, old man. Thank you for taking care of me for all of these many years. I will never forget all you've done for me. Thank you and tell Biwako-san thank you for me as well."**

"**I will and you are very welcome Tenchi, my son."**

"**I have lived a long and fruitful life without shame or fear. I have always been prepared for whatever fate had in store for me. Please Sarutobi-san; make sure Codi will not be made an outcast by the other villagers and instead hailed as a hero of Konoha. This is my final wish."**

"**I will make sure of it, Tenchi."**

"**Thank you, old man. Codi, my son, I pass on my Will of Fire unto you. May you protect the Village Hidden in the Leaves with much fervor and determination." Tenchi said with his final breath.**

"**Goodbye, Tenchi Kenhai. You along with your family will be hailed as heroes on this: the day Konoha came face to face with the powerful Gobi no Raiun and persevered."**

**Tenchi's funeral was held the next day. The same day, the Third Hokage made a decree, that anyone who looked down on Codi for any reason, they would be sent to prison for an undisclosed amount of time. However, the day would come when a new threat to Konoha would appear, even more powerful than the Gobi no Raiun.**

* * *

***3 and a half years later***

* * *

**Kasumi was making dinner for Codi and Asuma while Sarutobi, now retired from active duty, and Biwako went out for dinner. When she finished setting the table and started to call Codi and Asuma into the kitchen, Kasumi was rocked with a massive headache, much worse than the one she had when she had the vision of the Gobi no Raiun's attack.**

"**Mommy? What's wrong, Mommy?" A 3-going-on-4 year old Codi in a red shirt and grey shorts, asked worriedly as he saw his mom on her knees clutching her head.**

"**What's wrong, Kasumi?" A 15-year-old Asuma asked also worried.**

"**I'm having another vision. Go get your dad, Asuma, quickly!"**

"**Ok, but where are they?"**

"**They went to Shushuya! Now Hurry!"**

**Asuma returned about 10 minutes later with his parents in tow.**

"**Kasumi, what's wrong?" Sarutobi asked.**

"**I'm having another vision, Sarutobi-san." Kasumi said through gritted teeth. "It's even worse than the last one!"**

"**We need to get her to the hospital quickly!" Sarutobi yelled scooping Kasumi up in his arms and running towards the hospital.**

* * *

***30 minutes later***

* * *

"**How is she, doctor?" Sarutobi asked as the doctor came into the waiting room.**

"**Not well, I'm afraid. She has a tumor at the base of her brain and is connected to her spinal cord. It's starting to shut down her nervous system. Unfortunately we can't reach it and her vitals are dropping fast. This vision was a lot worse than the last to have affected her this much." The medic-nin said.**

"**Do you know what was in this one?"**

"**She said there was a giant fox with nine tails that started destroying the village. She also said that the Fourth Hokage's child was going to be used as the Jinchuriki for this beast; much like Codi was for the Gobi no Raiun."**

"**Did she say how long it was going to be before it attacked?"**

"**Uhh, she said about 6 months." The doctor said distressed.**

"**6 months! That doesn't leave us a lot of time to prepare."**

"**No, no it doesn't."**

"**I better go warn Minato about this." Sarutobi said.**

**As he started to leave, the alarms in Kasumi's room started to go off, indicating that the end was almost near for her. After 10 minutes, they finally got her stabilized, but they knew she would not survive much longer.**

**The doctor came back in to the waiting room.**

"**Kasumi is fading fast. She wishes to see Codi before she passes."**

"**Ok." Sarutobi said. "I'll take him inside." Sarutobi scooped Codi up and took him into Kasumi's room.**

"**Mommy?" Codi asked as Sarutobi put him down next to her bed.**

"**Codi, my little man." Kasumi said weakly. "Come closer."**

"**What is it mommy?"**

"**I just wanted to see my little boy one more time before I go."**

"**Where are you going, Mommy?"**

"**Somewhere far away from here."**

"**Can I come with you?"**

"**No, this is one place you cannot come with me."**

"**Why not?"**

"**The place I am going to is only for people whose life is about to run out, where ninja live in peace and harmony and no wars or battles are fought."**

"**So you're going to this special place?"**

"**Yes. I am not long for this world. Codi, I want you to promise me something."**

"**What, Mommy?"**

"**I want you grow up to be a big strong man and protect this village with your life, like your father did."**

"**I will, Mommy. I'll grow up to be big and strong like Daddy was."**

"**That's what I wanted to hear, my son. My time is up. Goodbye, Codi. I hope to see you in the next life." With that said, Kasumi took her last breath.**

"**Mommy? Mommy? No, Mommy! Don't Leave Me!" Codi screamed before running and burying his face into Sarutobi's chest and started crying.**

"**It'll be ok, Codi. It's gonna be ok." Sarutobi said hugging the boy.**

* * *

***6 months later***

* * *

**The fateful day had finally come; the day that would shake Konoha to its core, the day the Kyuubi no Kitsune; the Nine-Tailed Fox attacked. The Fox leveled half of Konoha before Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, used the same techniques that Tenchi had used 4 years prior, to use his son, Naruto, as the vessel for the Nine-Tailed Fox, much like Codi was made the vessel for the Five-Tailed Lion. 7 and 1/2 years from now is where Codi's adventures will begin.**

* * *

A/N: This is my longest chapter to date and probably the longest one I'll have for a while. All chapters after this one will be anywhere from around 2000 to 3000 words long.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

***7 and a half years later***

* * *

**While Codi, now 11 going on 12, wearing a black t-shirt and green camo pants, was getting ready for his Academy Graduation Exam the next day, he noticed a small, blonde-haired boy, who he knew as Naruto Uzumaki, the son of The Fourth Hokage, who was no more than 7, running away from a store merchant, wielding a broom and hitting him on the head whenever he was within reach.  
**

"**COME BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE THEIF!" screamed the merchant.  
**

"_**What in the hell is that guy doing?" **_**Codi thought as he shunshined in front of the merchant to make him stop hitting Naruto.  
**

"**Why are you chasing after him?" Codi asked sternly.  
**

"**That little brat stole a loaf of bread from my store!" the merchant told him.**

"**You're chasing after him and hitting him with a broom over a fucking loaf of bread?" Codi screamed at the merchant.**

**The merchant took a step back in fear.  
**

"**Do you not know what he is? He is the Nine-Tailed Fox! He's a threat to this entire village!" The merchant retorted trying to justify his actions.**

**Codi glared at the merchant. "He is not the Nine-Tailed Fox itself. He had the Nine-Tailed Fox sealed inside him by the Fourth Hokage when he was a baby. And he is no less of a threat than you."**

"**How-How'd you know he had the Fox sealed inside him?" the merchant asked.**

"**Because, I witnessed it happen firsthand."**

"**Y-y-you did?" the merchant asked with a scared look on his face.  
**

"**Yes I did. Even though I was only 4 years old, I remember it vividly."**

"**Wait if that's true you must be...Codi-sama!" The merchant bowed at Codi's feet. "I did not know it was you Codi-sama. Please forgive me."  
**

"**You are forgiven this time. But if I see you chasing Naruto again or harming him in any way, I will see to it that you are punished."**

"**Yes, Codi-sama. I will not harm him ever again. In fact, the next time he comes into my store, I will give him whatever he wants for free!" The merchant said scared out of his mind.**

"**That's good to hear. You can now go back to your store."**

"**Yes, Codi-sama." The merchant ran back to his store.**

"**Now to find where Naruto went." Codi ran off in the same direction that Naruto heading.**

**After 20 minutes of searching, Codi finally found Naruto hiding in an alley under a staircase, eating the loaf of bread he had taken. Codi started walking up to him and noticed that from the moment Naruto saw him, he had been on edge.**

"**Hey. How's it going, Naruto?" Codi asked him soothingly.**

**Naruto turned and looked at him and started to get up and run away.**

"**Wait, wait hold up. I just want to talk to you." Naruto sat back down and Codi sat down beside him. "Why did you steal that loaf of bread from that merchant?"**

"**Well, I was hungry", Naruto replied.**

"**Did you think to ask him if he would give it to you?"**

"**Yes, I asked him, but he called me a 'demon child' and chased me out."**

"**Well, you won't have to worry about that merchant chasing you out of his store anymore."**

"**What did you do?" Naruto asked.**

"**I saw him chasing you a little bit ago and I stopped him. We started discussing the situation and once he figured out who I was and that I knew you, he told me he wouldn't chase you anymore and if you went back to his store he would give you anything you want for free."**

**Naruto's eyes lit up. "Really?"**

"**Really." Codi said chuckling.  
**

"**So, who are you?" Naruto asked.**

"**I guess you don't remember me. I first met you when you were still a baby. My name is Codi Kenhai. I'm considered sort of a hero here."**

"**How's that?" The boy asked.**

"**Well, almost 12 years ago, a huge beast attacked the village."**

"**What beast was this?" Naruto asked.**

"**It was the Five-Tailed Lion."  
**

"**The Five-Tailed Lion? I never heard about that."**

"**Well, I'll tell you then. The Five-Tailed Lion came out of nowhere and attacked the village; much like the Nine-Tailed Fox would do 5 years later. My father had the scrolls for the techniques he used to seal the beast. He sealed it inside me when I was a newborn. Unfortunately, he had to sacrifice his life to seal it in me. The Third Hokage told me that one my father's last wishes were for me to be hailed as a hero of the village. Apparently that's why I have so much influence on people."**

"**Wow, that's cool."**

"**Yeah I guess it is  
**

"**By the way, I was wondering, how do you know me?"**

"**I knew you back when you were just a baby being taken care of by the Third Hokage before you were placed in an orphanage. After that, I never saw you again till now."**

"**How do you know the old man?"**

"**He raised my father when he was little and then raised me after my parents died."**

"**Wow, the old man never told me that. That's cool. So what happened to the Nine-Tailed Fox?"**

"**I heard it was sealed inside a child. I don't know who though." Codi lied looking at the sunset. "Hey, it's getting late. Are you getting hungry?"  
**

"**No." Right as Naruto said that, his stomach growled loudly.**

"**Haha. I thought so. Do you like ramen?"**

"**YEAH! I love ramen! Even though I rarely get a chance to eat it."**

"**Ok, well, how bout I take you to the best ramen shop in town, Ichiraku Ramen, my treat?"**

"**Yeah, that'd be great!"**

"**Alright, let's go." Codi started to walk off.**

"**Codi, wait!" Codi stopped and turned around.**

"**What is it, Naruto?"**

"**Well, I was wondering, would you say we are friends now?"  
**

"**Heh, we've always been friends. We just haven't been around each other much to know it." Codi held out his pinky. "Hey, friends forever, no matter what."**

"**Friends forever, no matter what." Naruto repeated holding out his pinky and latching it onto Codi's.  
**

"**Come on, let's go eat." Codi took Naruto under his arm.**

"_**If you only knew Naruto that that child that has the Nine-Tailed Fox is you. That's why everyone resents you. Everyone except me and the Third Hokage"**_** Codi thought as they walked towards Ichiraku.**

**On the way to Ichiraku, Codi received a different reception than he usually got from the villagers. When they noticed Naruto under his arm, they looked at him, as well as Naruto, with an ice-cold look in their eyes, but Codi paid them no mind.**

"_**If their opinion of me changes just because I'm hanging out with the boy who has the Nine-Tailed Fox inside him, they can just go to Hell for all I care"**_** Codi thought.**

**As they entered Ichiraku, they were immediately greeted by Teuchi and Ayame.**

"**Welcome, Codi-sama!"**

"**Guys, I told you, you can just call me Codi."**

"**Sorry. Welcome,**** Codi."**

"**That's better. I hate being called 'Codi-sama' by my friends. Oh, speaking of friends, I'd like to introduce you to my new friend, Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto, this is Teuchi" He said motioning toward the old man. "And Ayame." He said motioning to the old man's daughter who was Codi's age and who Codi had a huge crush on.**

**Teuchi held out held out his hand. "Hello, Naruto. I'm pleased to meet you. Any friend of Codi's is a friend of ours."**

**Naruto shook Teuchi's hand. "H-hello, Teuchi-san."**

"**Hello, Naruto-kun. It's nice to meet you." Ayame said.**

"**I-i-it's nice to meet you too, Ayame-san." Naruto said nervously.**

"**So, what'll you two have?" Teuchi asked.**

"**I'll have 2 bowls of Tonkatsu Ramen." Codi said.**

"**Ok. What'll you have, Naruto?"**

"**I, I don't know."**

"**Try the Miso Ramen and see if you like it." Codi suggested.**

"**Ok, I'll have one bowl of Miso Ramen, please." Naruto said.**

"**OK, that's two bowls of Tonkatsu Ramen for Codi and one bowl of Miso Ramen for Naruto. Coming right up."**

"**So, how'd you two meet?" Ayame asked.**

"**He was being attacked by a store merchant just a little bit ago for stealing a loaf of bread and I intervened. After that, I looked for him all over the village. I finally found him and reassured him that that merchant wouldn't hurt him again. Then we just started talking and after a while I asked him if he wanted to get a bite to eat."**

"**Wow, you're such a nice person, Codi." Ayame remarked.**

"**It wasn't that impressive." Codi said, blushing a little bit. "You really think so?"**

"**Yes I do." Ayame said blushing a little bit as well as she apparently had a huge crush on Codi, too.**

"**Making instant friends with someone who had been put down by everyone in the village is the nicest thing anyone could do." Codi and Ayame's faces turned even redder.**

"**Really?"**

"**Really." Codi and Ayame just stared into each other's eyes.**

"**Hey what are you guys doing?" Naruto interrupted.**

"**We were...uh...um...uh...um." Codi stuttered as he and Ayame looked away from each other, both of them turning a bright shade of red.**

"**Order up!" Teuchi finally said.**

"_**Whew, saved by the ramen man!"**_** Codi thought.**

"**Eat up, guys." Ayame said.**

"**So, how do you like your ramen, Naruto?" Ayame asked.**

"**IT'S THE MOST DELICIOUS THING I'VE EVER EATEN!"**

"**I told you, didn't I?" Codi said starting on his first bowl of Tonkatsu.**

"**Glad to hear it." Teuchi said.**

**Naruto quickly finished his bowl before Codi even finished his first bowl.**

"**Can I have another bowl?" Naruto asked Codi.**

"**Holy crap! You're already done, Naruto?" Codi said amazed.**

"**I told you I was hungry." Naruto retorted**

"**Alright, give him another bowl of Miso Ramen, Teuchi."**

"**Wait, wait. I want to try that Tonkatsu Ramen that Codi has."**

"**Ok. Give him a bowl of Tonkatsu Ramen, then." Codi said.**

**Codi finished his first bowl right when Teuchi gave Naruto his next bowl.**

"**Hey Naruto."**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Let's have a contest."**

"**What kind of contest?"**

"**Let's see who can finish their ramen the fastest."**

"**OK. Sounds good to me."**

"**Teuchi, you and Ayame will be the judges."**

"**Alright. Three, two, one, GO!"**

**Codi and Naruto attacked their bowls like hungry lions going after a piece of meat. After about five minutes, both Codi and Naruto placed their bowls down at the exact same time and shouted, "DONE!"**

"**So, who won?" Codi asked.**

"**It was...A TIE!" Teuchi and Ayame shouted after much deliberation.**

"**Wow!" Codi and Naruto looked at each other.**

"**You wanna go again?" Naruto asked.**

"**Let me check my wallet." Codi looked at his wallet and saw he had only enough to pay for his two bowls of Tonkatsu and Naruto's bowl of Miso and Tonkatsu.**

"**No we better not. I'm running low on money. When I get more money, we'll have another contest."**

"**Aw, alright." Naruto said sadly.**

"**Hey, it'll be alright. I should get more money next week." Codi said.**

"**You will? Alright! Next time it won't end in a tie."**

"**I know cause I'll win next time." Codi said.**

"**Oh yeah?"**

"**Yeah!"**

"**Alright, I'm looking forward to it."**

"**So am I."**

"**OK. Oh, one more thing I wanted to ask you about, Naruto."**

"**What is it?"**

"**How'd you like to come to the Academy with me tomorrow so you can start on the road to accomplishing your dream?"**

"**What is your dream, Naruto?" Ayame asked.**

"**My dream is to become the Hokage one day so everyone will look up to me and stop making fun of me." Naruto replied.**

"**That's a pretty big dream. You'll have to train real hard to become Hokage."**

"**I know and I'm gonna train my hardest so I can achieve that dream."**

"**Well, it's getting late and we need to close up shop." Teuchi said.**

"**Ok. See you guys later." Naruto said.**

"**See you later, Teuchi. See you later Ayame." Codi blushed as he said this. Ayame blushed, too.**

"**See you later, Naruto. See you later, Codi." Teuchi and Ayame waved as Naruto and Codi walked out.**

"**You like him, don't you, Ayame."**

"**Who?"**

"**You know who. Codi. You love him, don't you?"**

"**W-w-w-w-what are you talking about, Dad?" Ayame said, her face turning bright red.**

"**Ayame, don't try to fool your old man. I saw the way you two were looking at each other?"**

"**Ok, yes I have a crush on him and I guess he has a crush on me, too."**

"**I could tell with the way his face turned red when he talked to you." Teuchi said.**

"**You don't disapprove, do you Father?"**

"**No, I don't disapprove. I like him and I think he'd make a good husband for you someday."**

"**Yeah, maybe someday." Ayame said dreamily.**

* * *

**Meanwhile.**

* * *

**While walking down the road, Codi suddenly sneezed.**

"**Are you getting a cold****?" Naruto asked**

"**No, it's not that. ****I think someone was talking about me." Codi said rubbing his nose**

"**Really?"**

"**That's what they say."**

"**Wow. So Codi, I've wanted to ask you something."**

"**What is it, Naruto?"**

"**What was up with you and Ayame staring at each other?"**

"**Uh, well. Its kinda hard to explain to you right now, but basically when you meet a girl you like, your heart starts beating wildly and your face starts to get flushed giving it that red color you saw on mine and Ayame's face."**

"**I don't get it."**

"**I didn't think you would, yet. I'll tell you more when I find out more about it myself."**

"**OK."**

"**Hey, do you have a place to sleep tonight, Naruto?"**

"**No. No, I don't."**

"**How about you come stay with me until you're old enough to be able to live on your own?"**

"**You'd really let me stay with you, even though you barely know me?**

"**Yeah, I can't let you stay out here. My conscious wouldn't allow it. So what do you say?"**

"**OK, sure!"**

"**Alright, let's go." Codi and Naruto walked toward the apartment complex near the Hokage Tower where Codi lived.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

***The Next Day***

* * *

**"HEY NARUTO! WAKE UP! IT'S TIME TO GO!" Codi screamed.**

**It was the day of Codi's Final Academy Exam so he could finally become a Genin and the day Naruto was going to start his Ninja training.**

**"NARUTO, WAKE UP! DONT MAKE ME DRAG YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED!"**

**"Five more minutes." Naruto said sleepily.**

* * *

***Ten Minutes Later***

* * *

**"Naruto, wake your ass up!" Codi yelled as he went into Naruto's room, threw back the covers on Naruto's bed and flipped the mattress over with Naruto still sleeping on it.**

**"Alright, alright! I'm up, I'm up! Geez!" Naruto said, pushing the mattress off and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.**

**"Hurry up and get dressed. Breakfast will be ready in a minute."**

**"What are you fixing?" Naruto asked.**

**"Pancakes, sausage and French Toast, drowned in thick, rich maple syrup."**

**"AW MAN! THAT SOUNDS GOOD! I'LL BE RIGHT DOWN!" Naruto screamed excitedly.**

**"I thought that would get you up."**

* * *

***5 minutes later***

* * *

**"Full?"**

**"Yep. Man that was a good breakfast." Naruto said letting out a contented sigh. "How'd you learn to cook like that?"**

**"Eh, you kinda pick it up when you live by yourself for a few years."**

**"Oh, I see."**

**"Alright, go and get ready. It's almost time to go."**

**Naruto looked to see if he was fully dressed, which he was. "Uh, I am ready."**

**"I meant getting ready, like brushing your teeth and put on deodorant and cologne."**

**"I brushed my teeth already, but what are 'deodorant and cologne'?"**

**"You don't know what deodorant and cologne are?"**

**"No. What is it?"**

**"Well, deodorant helps your armpits smell good and cologne is stuff you spray on yourself to make yourself smell good."**

**"Oh, ok."**

**"The one that says 'Old Spice' is the deodorant and the one that says 'AXE' is the cologne."**

**"Alright."**

**"Now, hurry up or we're gonna be late."**

**"OK."**

* * *

***15 minutes later, at the entrance to the Academy***

* * *

**"Are you ready, Naruto?"**

**"Yeah, I guess."**

**"OK, let's go."**

**Codi and Naruto walked through the doors of the Academy and headed toward the registration desk.**

**"Hey, Iruka-sensei." Codi said to a Chunin, who had a long scar across his nose, sitting behind the desk.**

**"Ah, Codi." Iruka was one of the few people that didn't call him Codi-sama. "Who's this with you?"**

**"This is Naruto Uzumaki. He's going to start his ninja training today. Naruto, this is Iruka Umino. He'll be one of your instructors for the course of your training."**

**"Hello, Naruto. It's nice to meet you." Iruka said smiling.**

**"H-hello, Iruka-sensei." Naruto said nervously.**

**"So are you ready for your Final Exam, Codi?" Iruka asked**

**"You bet I am. I've been waiting for this for a long time."**

**"OK. You go ahead and head over to your classroom and I'll stay and get Naruto registered."**

**"Alright, Iruka-sensei. See you later, Naruto."**

**"See you later, Codi." Codi started walking towards his classroom.**

**"So Naruto, I just need to get some information before you can be registered into the Academy. For starters, how old are you?**

**"I'm 7 years old."**

**"OK. Who are you parents?"**

**"I-I'm an orphan. But I'm staying with Codi until we can find me my own place."**

**"Ok, then. I guess technically, that would make the Third Hokage your legal guardian, seeing as how he is Codi's legal guardian, too. Now, I must ask you a couple of questions."**

"**OK."**

"**First off, do you love this village and hope to help preserve peace and prosperity?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Next, do you have a mind that will not yield and is able to endure hard training and work?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Finally, you must be healthy in mind and body."**

"**I am."**

"**Ok, I think that should be everything. You are now registered as a student here at the Academy."**

**"Alright, I'm going to be a Ninja! Dattebayo!"**

'_**God I hope he doesn't start saying that every time he gets excited about something.'**_** Iruka thought.**

**"C'mon, I'll show you to your classroom."**

**"Alright."**

**Iruka and Naruto started off towards the classroom where Naruto would spend his next 5 years, training to become a Ninja.**

* * *

***2 Days Later***

***On the Way to Ichiraku Ramen***

* * *

"**Where are you taking me, old man?" Codi said nasally while being led by the hand and wearing a blindfold and nose plugs.**

"**You'll see when we get there." Sarutobi said**

"**I hope we get there soon. It's getting hard to breathe with these things on."**

"**Alright, we'll be there soon."**

* * *

***5 Minutes Later***

***At Ichiraku Ramen Shop***

* * *

"**Ok, Codi, you can take off the blindfold and nose plugs now." Sarutobi said.**

**As Codi took them off, he was met with a resounding "Surprise!" and saw a banner that said "ConGRADulations, Codi!" He looked around and saw Naruto, Iruka, Asuma, Teuchi and Ayame all wearing party hats and standing around a big chocolate cake that read "Happy Birthday, Codi!" written in vanilla icing.**

"**Wow, all of this for me?" Codi said hungrily looking at the cake.**

"**Yes Codi, it sure is." Teuchi said. "But that's not all. Today, just for all of you here, everything on the menu is for free."**

"**Everything for free? Really?" Codi and Naruto said, their eyes lighting up and mouths watering.**

"**Yep, everything is free."**

"**Awesome!" Codi and Naruto yelled giving each other a high-five.**

**Naruto and Codi sat down at the counter and ordered 20 bowls of Tonkotsu ramen each.**

* * *

***1 Hour Later***

* * *

"**Holy crap Naruto, slow down! You're eating too damn fast." Codi said starting on his 15****th**** bowl.**

"**No I'm not." Naruto retorted starting on his last bowl. "Besides, what's the worst that could happen?"**

"**Your stomach could burst." Sarutobi said seriously.**

"**Really?" Naruto said, a scared look coming over his face.**

"**Yes Naruto, really." Iruka said with a serious look on his face.**

"**W-what would make it do that?" Naruto asked getting more and more scared by the minute.**

"**Well first of all, make a fist." Codi said.**

"**OK." Naruto said making a fist. "What does making a fist have to do with my stomach, though?"**

"**Well, because your stomach is the same size as your fist and if you put more food than it is able to hold into it, it will eventually burst and you'll die."**

**Naruto turned as pale as a sheet after Codi's last statement.**

"**But with as much food as I've seen you put away, I doubt 20 bowls of ramen will affect you to that degree." Codi said stifling a laugh.**

**Everyone in Ichiraku, except for Naruto, busted out laughing.**

"**That wasn't very funny, you guys." Naruto said pouting.**

"**We're sorry, Naruto." Sarutobi said still laughing. "But we couldn't help ourselves."**

"**That and your reaction was priceless." Codi said chuckling.**

"**You guys are assholes." Naruto said still pouting.**

"**Ah, come on Otouto. It was just a joke. Don't take it so personally." Codi said elbowing Naruto in the ribs.**

"**Still a dick move." Naruto muttered under his breath.**

"**OK, now that that's over," Iruka said. "I think it's time for the birthday boy to open his presents."**

"**Alright!"**

**Codi tore through his presents like his life depended on it. He received a brand-new kunai and shuriken set from Iruka, a book full of ramen coupons and free ramen vouchers from Teuchi, a big kiss on the lips from Ayame, after which both of them turned such a bright shade of red that it would make an apple look pale, and a katana with a black hilt with a red stripe going around it and a pure white blade about 16 inches long from Naruto.**

"**Holy crap, Naruto!" Codi said surprised. "How did you afford this? This katana must've cost over 9000 ryo!"**

"**Trust me, it wasn't easy. I saved up every ryo I got from my allowance from the old man until I had about 10,000 ryo saved up."**

"**So that's why you couldn't pay for your own ramen last year."**

"**Yep, ehehehe."**

"**You know you didn't have to do this, Naruto."**

"**You're my big brother. I just wanted to get you something nice for your birthday since you helped get me off the streets and helped me start on fulfilling my dream of becoming Hokage." Naruto said.**

"**Thank you, Otouto." Codi said pulling Naruto into a hug.**

"**You're welcome, Onii-san." Naruto said returning the hug.**

"**Thank all of you. This has been the best birthday I've ever had."**

"**You're welcome, Codi." Everyone said in unison.**

**After about 30 more minutes of chatting, everyone decided that it was time to part ways.**

* * *

"**Codi, can you come with me, please?" Sarutobi asked.**

"**Sure. Naruto, head back to the apartment. I'll meet you there in a bit."**

"**Ok, Onii-san." Naruto said as he ran off.**

"**So what did you want, old man?"**

"**I haven't given you my gifts yet."  
**

"**Gifts? What kind of gifts?"**

"**I'll show you when we get to the tower. C'mon."**

* * *

***In the Hokage's Office***

* * *

"**So what gifts did you get me, old man?" Codi asked excitedly.**

"**Hold your horses." Sarutobi said pulling 4 items out of his desk and placing them on top. "Here you go."**

"**Awesome." Codi said looking at the 4 items: another katana with the same hilt style as the one Naruto got him but with a dark black blade, the same length as the other, a set of interesting-looking kunai, and 2 scrolls, 1 big and 1 small. "Wow," Codi said admiring the blade on his new katana. "It's as dark as the night sky. Where'd you get these?" Codi asked looking at the kunai.**

"**I'm surprised that you don't recognize them. I'm sure that you've seen them before."**

"**Wait, you don't mean that these are…?"**

"**Yes, they are the very kunai that Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage used in battle."**

"**Holy, crap. This is awesome!" Codi said, his eyes gleaming with delight. "Wait, if these are the kunai Minato-san used, does that mean that the small scroll contains the Hirashin Technique?"**

"**Yes, the Hirashin Technique as well as the Shunshin Technique. Also, I need to ask a favor of you."**

**"What is it?"**

******"Even though Naruto doesn't know it yet, **the Hirashin is his father's technique. I figured you could learn it then teach this technique to him and **tell him about his family **when he's old enough."

"**So what, when he's around 16-17?"**

"**That sounds about right, depending on how strong he gets in that amount of time."**

"**Considering if he can tap into the Nine-Tailed Fox's power, there might be no limit to how strong he can get."**

"**My, my, you are very wise for your age."**

"**Well, I have learned a lot since I lived with 'The Professor' for a few years." Codi said, giving a grin that went from one ear to the other. "So, what's in that big scroll?"**

"**It's a summoning contract."**

"**Really? Which animal: monkey, hawk, toad? Which is it?"**

"**Calm down, calm down. It's a contract with the lions."**

"**Lions? I never heard of anyone using those as a summon."**

"**Well, that's because no one was able to pass the trial before."**

"**Trial? What kind of trial?"**

"**I can't tell you, because I don't know. The only time anyone tried to pass the trial was back when the Nidaime Hokage took over."**

"**That long? Damn. Are their names still in the scroll?"**

"**No, after failing the trial, their names were stricken from the scroll. Hopefully, you'll be the first to pass the trial and maybe make it your family's personal summon." Sarutobi said opening the scroll to the first blank space.**

"**My family's personal summon? That would be awesome. So what do I do?" Codi asked looking at the scroll.**

"**Well first off, draw blood on the hand you wish to summon with," Codi pulled out a kunai and pricked the thumb on his right hand. "Then sign your name in the blank space and right underneath your signature, make an impression of all five fingers of the same hand you drew blood from." Codi did as instructed.**

"**Ok, now what?"**

"**Now we go outside."**

* * *

***Outside the Hokage Tower***

* * *

"**Ok, now what?" Codi asked.**

"**Now, activate your Fukanhougan and copy my movements."**

**Codi did as instructed and watched as Sarutobi bit down on his thumb, performed a series of hand signs, and slammed his hand on the ground while he shouted "Summoning Jutsu!" He then saw an old-looking monkey wearing battle armor appear in a puff of smoke in the same spot that Sarutobi slammed his down.**

"**What is the problem, Sarutobi?" the old monkey asked, a little on edge.**

"**There is no problem here, Enma."**

"**Then why have you summoned me?"**

"**I was showing my young friend here how to perform the Summoning Jutsu."**

"**This child?" Enma asked pointing at Codi. "Isn't he a bit young to be learning that technique?"**

"**He may look young, old friend, but he has the chakra capacity of a ninja twice his age."**

"**Hold on. He looks familiar. Is this the child who had the Gobi no Raiun sealed inside of him?"**

"**Yes, he is that very child."**

"**Well, now. I hope you are ready, young man. I've heard the lion's trial is one of the most difficult out of all of the summoning animals." Enma said to Codi as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.**

"**Who was that?"**

"**That was Enma, the Monkey King and my personal summon."**

"**Wow, so cool!"**

"**Are you still willing to go through with this after what Enma said?" Sarutobi asked.**

"**I'm ready and raring to go!"**

"**Alright then, go for it."**

**Codi began gathering up chakra and pouring it into his right hand. **_**"Now, draw blood from my right hand, and then perform the hand signs. I, Inu, Tori, Saru, Hitsuji. Now!"**_** Codi slammed his hand down and yelled "Summoning Jutsu!" A lion**** standing about 3 stories tall** with dark brown fur and a long, flowing mane that had the appearance of a crown, a scar that curved around his left eye appeared in the spot Codi slammed his hand.

"**Who Has Summoned Me to This Place?" The lion roared in a gruff voice.**

"**I did!" Codi said confidently.**

"**Who in the blue hell are you?" The lion yelled looking eye to eye with Codi.**

"**I am Codi Kenhai, a Genin from the Village Hidden in the Leaves."**

"**Bahahaha! No mere Genin has the chakra capacity to summon me!" The lion laughed. "This must be a joke! Did you summon me, old man?"**

"**I told you I did, you damn lion!" Codi yelled, getting increasingly angry. "And I'm not a normal Genin!"**

"**Oh, really? What makes you so special, then?"**

"**I am the Jinchuriki of the Gobi no Raiun and in addition to that, I have the chakra capacity of a ninja twice my age."**

"**Hold it; you said you had the Gobi sealed inside of you?"**

"**Yes. Why?"**

"**I had heard that the Gobi had been sealed into the body of a human child. So that's you, eh?"**

"**How do you know about the Gobi?"**

"**A long time ago, my father ruled over around 10 different prides. The Gobi, as you know him, was the leader of one of those prides before someone from this world summoned him to destroy a village. I think it was the village you're from, Konoha."**

"**Wow, so this guy was a pride leader." Codi said looking at his stomach.**

"**Yes, and knowing that he is inside you, I believe you might be ready."**

"**Ready for what?"**

"**My trial to see if you are worthy of having me and my pride as your personal summons."**

"**OK. What do I gotta do?"  
**

"**You must defeat me in combat." The lion said smirking.**

"**Defeat you? How the hell am I supposed to do that? I look like an ant compared to you!" Codi said with a frightened look on his face.**

"**I'll fix that." The lion said as he shrunk down to a human form about the same height as Codi with a grey shirt, black pants, ninja sandals, and messy dark brown hair. "This better?"**

"**Much better." Codi said assuming his battle stance. "Let's do this."**

"**As you wish." The lion said as he charged at Codi.**

"**This is gonna be fun."**

* * *

***30 Minutes of Fighting Later***

* * *

"**Haha, yes I did it!" Codi cheered gasping for breath.**

"**Well, well. You did well, Gaki." The lion said also gasping for breath. "I never thought, even with the Gobi inside you, that you could beat me."**

"**Hehe. I know. I even surprised myself." Codi said laughing. "I've wanted to ask you something."**

"**What is it, gaki?"**

"**How can you transform from a 3-story tall lion to a human form?"**

"**I can't tell you exactly how I have acquired this ability, but I can tell you that it's only in a select few members of my pride."**

"**Huh. Cool. By the way, you never told me your name."**

"**Hehe, my name is Nero. Yours is Codi right?"**

"**Yep."**

"**Well then Codi, I will keep my promise. Since you have defeated me, my pride and I will follow your orders without fail."**

"**That's cool, but you're the only one out of your pride that I know."**

"**I can fix that, after I return home and rest."**

"**Sounds good to me."**

"**I'd best be heading back home now. See you around, Gaki." Nero said as he disappeared in a poof of smoke.**

"**Later, Nero."**

"**Congratulations, Codi." Sarutobi said clapping. "You did very well."**

"**So this will be my family's summoning contract from now on, right?"**

"**Yes, as long as you make sure not to do anything to get your name stricken from the contract."**

"**Like what the people before me did?"**

"**Exactly."**

"**So what exactly did they do?"**

"**I don't know. This contract is the only one I've heard of having names stricken from it. They must've done something so unforgivable that the lions had no choice **_**but **_**remove their names from the contract."**

"**Well don't worry old man. I won't do anything to bring that upon myself."**

"**I would hope not." Sarutobi said looking at the setting sun. "I believe it's time to part ways for now. It's getting late and you look like you're about to collapse."**

"**Sounds like a plan. That was the most grueling battle I've ever been in. I guess I need to work on my stamina a little more. Well see you tomorrow, old man." Codi said getting ready to leave.**

"**Goodnight, Codi." Sarutobi said heading toward his home.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

***5 years later***

* * *

"**GODDAMNIT NARUTO! YOU GET BACK YOUR FUCKING ASS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" A Chunin yelled after Naruto, who now wore an orange jumpsuit and goggles.**

"**YOU ROYALY FUCKED UP THIS TIME, NARUTO! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO THE HOKAGE MONUMENT!" Another Chunin yelled out.**

"**HAHAHA! You two can't catch me! You're too fucking slow! Yeah I defiled the Hokage Monument, so what? You'd do the same thing if you were in my position."**

**Codi, now a Chunin wearing a blood-red, long-sleeve T-shirt and desert camo pants as well as an unlatched Chunin vest and his twin katana on his back, was walking down the street when he saw Naruto run by being chased the two other Chunin.**

"_**What in the fucking hell did he do now?" **_**Codi thought. **_**"And why the hell does he have a paint can?"**_

**Codi jumped up on a rooftop and looked in the direction Naruto had come from and saw that he had painted all sorts of graffiti on the Hokage Monument.**

"**Fucking a, Naruto." Codi said as he turned around and started running after Naruto.**

**Along the way, he met up with Iruka, who was chasing after Naruto as well.**

"**Iruka-sensei? Let me guess, Naruto snuck out of class...again."**

"**Yep, and he also painted graffiti on the Hokage faces."**

"**I noticed that. He's definitely in deep shit now."**

**Codi and Iruka saw Naruto outsmart the two Chunin chasing him by using the Cloak of Invisibility while they snuck up behind him.**

"**Ahahaha, fucking idiots! I told them they couldn't catch me! No one can catch me!" He said looking in the direction the Chunin went.**

"**Are you sure about that, Otouto?" Codi said right next to Naruto's ear.**

**Naruto jumped about 3 feet into the air at the sound of his voice.**

"**Ah, Onii-san! Iruka-sensei! Where'd you two come from?" Naruto asked. "What the hell are you doin' here?"**

"**I could ask you the same thing, Naruto." Iruka said. "You know full well you're supposed to be in class right now. Now we're gonna have to take you back."**

"**I'm not going back!"**

"**Oh, yes you are. You can either go back under your own power or we can drag you back there."**

"**I said I'm not fucking going!"**

"**OK, have it your way. Codi, if you would please."**

"**It'd be my pleasure." Codi said pulling a long rope from his pouch.**

"**W-what are you gonna do with that?" Naruto frighteningly asked.**

"**Isn't it obvious? I'm gonna tie you up and drag your ass back to the Academy."**

"**Oh, Shi..." was all Naruto could get out before Codi lunged at him and tied his arms to his sides tight enough that he couldn't get free, no matter how hard he tried.**

"**Alright, let's go, Naruto." Codi said, dragging Naruto along the road.**

"**Man this fucking sucks." Naruto said pouting.**

* * *

***Later, at the Academy***

* * *

"**I'm beginning to lose my patience with you." Iruka said to Naruto, who was still tied up, with Codi holding on to the rope to make sure he didn't run away again. **

**"You've failed your last two graduation exams. Now, tomorrow, you've got another chance to graduate but you keep messing around when you should be studying."**

"**HMPH!" Naruto said turning his head.**

**Codi watched as one of Iruka's veins became visible on his forehead.**

"**Alright Naruto, as punishment you will review the Transformation Jutsu. That goes for everyone."**

**A loud groan came from the students as Codi untied Naruto.**

"_**The Transformation Jutsu? Oh shit. I better warn Iruka about Naruto's Sexy Jutsu. Nah, on second thought, I want to see how he reacts to it. He he, this is gonna be funny as hell."**_** Codi thought, mentally laughing.**

**After Sakura Haruno, the only girl in the class, Codi noticed, with pink hair and Sasuke Uchiha, the boy who always seemed to have a sour look on his face, passed, it was Naruto's turn.**

**Iruka turned and saw Codi stuffing pieces of toilet paper up his nose.**

"**What are you doing that for?" Iruka asked.**

"**You'll see." Codi said, a big grin creeping over his face.**

"**Transform!" Naruto yelled, but instead of transforming into Iruka like the two before him, he transformed into a beautiful girl, nothing covering her but smoke.**

**Codi watched as Iruka and every other male in the classroom, except Sasuke, were blown back by massive nosebleeds, while his nosebleed was stopped by the toilet paper he had in his nose**

"**That's why." He said pulling the two blood-drenched pieces out of his nose when Naruto transformed back.**

"**HAHAHAHAHA, I got you with my Sexy Jutsu, Iruka-sensei!"**

"**GOD DAMNIT, NARUTO!" Iruka yelled. "IF YOU WOULD USE YOUR FREE TIME STUDYING INSTEAD OF CREATING RIDICULOUS TECHNIQUES, YOUR GRADES WOULDN'T BE SUFFERING SO MUCH!"**

"**Whatever."**

"**What was that?"**

"**You heard me."**

"**Ok, Naruto. For your actions this morning and the little stunt you just pulled, I'm gonna make you clean off every piece of graffiti you painted on the Hokage Monument after school."**

"**Huuh? Really? That's such bullshit! I'm not gonna do it!" Naruto yelled.**

"**Oh yes, you are." Iruka said.**

"**Who's gonna make me?"**

"**I will." Codi said.**

"**You forget, Onii-san, I can knock your ass out with my Sexy Jutsu."**

"**You forget Otouto; I'm the one who pays for your ramen every day, and I can easily take away your ramen privileges."**

"**Fine, Onii-san. You win."**

"**Like always."**

"**Man that is such a low blow, threatening to take away my favorite food like that. So not fair."**

"**Hate to break it to you, Otouto, but life is not fair. Now I gotta go."**

"**Where are you going?"**

"**I have some important business to attend to. I'll catch you later, Otouto." Codi said as he shunshined away.**

"**Ok now that our entertainment is over, you can take your seat now Naruto." Iruka said as he got back to his lesson plan for the day.**

* * *

***Later, at the Hokage Monument***

* * *

"**Man this fucking sucks." Naruto said. "Why the hell do I have only a rag and a bucket of water to clean this up with? Why couldn't you have made this easier for me, Iruka-sensei?"**

"**If it was easy, it wouldn't be punishment, now would it?"**

"**No. By the way, how long do I have to keep doing this?"**

"**Until every last piece of graffiti is gone."**

"**What? That's gonna take all damn day!"**

"**Then I suggest you quit talking and get to scrubbing."**

"**Gah, fine!"**

* * *

**After a few minutes, Codi shunshined right beside Iruka.**

"**Hello, Codi."**

"**Hey, Iruka-sensei. Has he given you any trouble at all?"**

"**Aside from his constant complaining, no not really."**

"**That's good. Hey, how's the cleaning coming, Otouto?"**

**Naruto looked up and gave him a stare that Codi took as "Go to Hell."**

"**Mmmmk, forget I asked then."**

* * *

***A Couple Minutes Later***

* * *

"**Hey, Otouto?"**

"**What do the fuck do you want now, Onii-san?"**

"**What would you say if, after you got this all cleaned up, I took you out for some Ichiraku ramen. That sound good to you?" Codi said smiling.**

**Naruto's eyes lit up at the mention of eating Ichiraku ramen again.**

"**Man you really know how to motivate someone, Onii-san. I'll have this cleaned up by tonight!"**

"**Would you like to come too, Iruka-sensei?" Codi asked.**

"**Sure. I could go for some Ichiraku ramen."**

* * *

***Later that evening***

***At Ichiraku Ramen Shop***

* * *

"**Hey Otouto, I want to ask you something." Codi said.**

"**Hrrmm, wrat ish it?" Naruto managed to say through a mouthful of ramen.**

"**Why did you paint graffiti on the Hokage Monument? I told you about them, didn't I?"**

"**Yeah, you did." Naruto said, drinking his ramen broth. "You told me that they were the best ninja of their generation and the strongest ninja in the entire village. Then you told me about the Yondaime Hokage who defeated the Nine-Tailed Fox and how he's was quite possibly the strongest the village had ever seen, aside from the Shodai Hokage, of course."**

"**So then why the hell did you do that?"**

"**Because I'm gonna be more powerful than all of them. I _will_ become a legendary ninja and I _will_ become the next Hokage. Then people will show me some respect and look up to me instead of giving me that icy cold stare like they do now."**

"_**Right, I had nearly forgotten. He's going down a near impossible path, but with his perseverance, I know he'll accomplish it someday." **_**Codi thought.**

"**Hey, Iruka-sensei, can I ask a favor?" Naruto asked.**

"**Sure, Naruto. What is it? Do you want some more ramen?"**

"**No, it's not that. Can I try on your forehead protector. Please?" Naruto asked pleadingly.**

"**What? No way." Iruka replied. "You can only wear a forehead protector like this after you graduate from the Academy."**

"**Aw man."**

"**So that's why you took off your goggles." Codi said laughing.**

"**Ahh, can I get another bowl, please?"**

"**Coming right up, Naruto." Teuchi said laughing as well.**

"**Another for me too, Teuchi." Codi said**

"**Sure thing."**

"**Now when you get home, Otouto, you need to study so you can pass the exam tomorrow.**

"**Right, right. I'll study."**

"**You better, or I'll take away your ramen privileges for a month."**

"**HUH? Again with that?"**

"**It's one of the few things I can threaten you with." Codi said smiling.**

* * *

**A couple of minutes later, Teuchi and Ayame brought Naruto and Codi's bowls of ramen respectively.**

"**Thanks, old man." Naruto said.**

"**You're welcome, Naruto." Teuchi replied.**

"**Thank you, Ayame." Codi said**

"**Hmph!" Ayame replied after setting his bowl down hard in front of him. She then turned around and stormed off to the kitchen area.**

"**What did you do to make her mad at you?" Naruto asked.**

"**Ehehehe, what do you mean?" Codi said, laughing nervously, wiping off some of the broth that splashed onto him.**

"**I mean, every time that we've came here in the past month, she's always going to the back of the shop in a huff after she gives you your ramen."**

**Codi let out a long sigh. "Well, you know we've been going out for about six months now."**

"**Yeah."**

"**Well, this started about three months ago. Every time I would set up a date with her, I'd called out on these missions that would last anywhere from a week to about a month and I'd have to cancel our date every time. I guess she isn't taking that as well as I thought." He said, starting on his ramen.**

"**Well why don't you try talking to her about it?" Iruka asked.**

"**Oh believe me Iruka-sensei, I've tried but she will not talk to me at all."**

"**Why don't you try talking to her right now?"**

"**I can try but I can't guarantee it'll work." Codi said letting out a large sigh. "Teuchi, can you have Ayame meet me out behind the shop?" He said as he finished up his ramen.**

"**Sure." Teuchi said as he went back to where Ayame went.**

"**NO! I TOLD YOU, I'M NEVER SPEAKING TO HIM AGAIN!" She yelled.**

"**He wants to talk to you about what happened over the past couple months." Teuchi said, trying to calm her down.**

"**Oh really? Why didn't he tell me about what happened then a long time ago?"**

"**I don't know. That's why he wants to talk to you now!"**

"**Alright fine." She said, appearing from the kitchen area. "I guess I'll give you a couple minutes of my time, Codi."**

**Ayame headed to the back of the shop.**

"**Guys, if I don't come back in a couple hours, send a search party." Codi said showing a hint of fear as he headed towards the back of the shop as well.**

**For what seemed like an eternity, Naruto, Iruka and Teuchi heard Ayame getting angrier and angrier at everything Codi said; all the while he kept trying to calm her down so he could explain. At one point, everyone heard what sounded like a giant slap, but didn't know who slapped who until they came back around a half hour later.**

"**Well, I believe we've got everything worked out now." Codi said sitting down, wearing the wounds of war so to speak: a giant red mark in the shape of a hand on the right side of his face.**

"**Damn, I would hope so, Onii-san." Naruto said cringing. "That looks like it hurts."**

"**It does. But like I said, everything's worked out now."**

"**He explained to me that he had didn't want to go on some of the longer missions he went on when we set up a date. You could say he was 'volunteered' for them." She said, going back behind the counter.**

"**So you're not angry at him anymore?" Teuchi asked.**

"**No. I think she took most of her anger out on my face."**

"**Well at least she hit your face instead of somewhere else." Naruto said.**

"**I know. I figured she would've, but I guess she restrained herself, for the most part." He said rubbing his cheek. "I think I'm gonna head home now. My cheek's starting to swell up."**

"**Alright, it's time for us to start closing up shop for the night anyway."**

**Everyone said their goodbyes then went their separate ways.**

**"Hey, don't forget about my graduation ceremony tomorrow, Onii-san!" Naruto yelled out.**

**"Don't worry, I won't." Codi yelled back. **

* * *

***The Following Afternoon***

* * *

"**Damnit, that fucking mission took longer than I thought." Codi said as he dashed across the Konoha rooftops, heading towards the Academy. "I hope I'm not too late."**

**When he got to the Academy, Codi looked all around for Naruto, but couldn't spot him. **_**"Damnit, where the hell did he go?" **_**Codi then leapt on to the rooftops to continue searching.**

* * *

***Later That Evening***

* * *

"**Damnit, where the fuck is that kid?" Codi said atop the Hokage Monument. "I've looked everywhere he might be! I guess I'll go search some more." He said leaping off the Monument.**

**As night fell when Codi was contemplating continuing his search the next morning, he overheard a couple of other ninja also looking for Naruto, albeit for a completely different reason.**

"**I still can't believe Naruto would do something like that."**

"**I know, stealing the Sacred Scroll of Sealing. I know he's done some minor pranks in the past, but this is taking it too far!"**

"_**He did what? Damnit, now I gotta find him before someone else does."**_** Codi said leaping away.**

**After 10 more minutes of searching, Codi finally picked up Naruto's scent. **_**"Finally found him. But what the hell is he doing out in the forest?"**_

**Codi followed Naruto's scent to an old shack where he saw Naruto was panting hard, like he had been training for a while and had a giant scroll on his back.**

"**Naruto, what are you doing out here? And why the hell do you have the Sacred Scroll of Sealing?"**

"**Well, I wasn't able to pass my graduation exam again." Naruto said sadly, standing up slowly.**

"**Wait, you failed again? Didn't you study?"**

"**Yeah, I studied all through the night, but it still didn't help. I failed miserably and this time I really put everything into it. But, with this Scroll of Sealing, I can graduate anyway. I was told that anyone that can learn a Jutsu from this scroll will be able to graduate from the Academy. I was only able to learn one technique before you caught me."**

"**Wait, wait. Who in the hell told you all of that?"**

"**Well, Mizuki-sensei did. He told me where to find the scroll and how to find this place afterwards." Naruto said, his voice tapering off as realization set in.**

"_**Mizuki?" **_**Codi thought. **_**"I never thought **_**he**_** was capable of something like this."**_

**Suddenly, a flurry of kunai came flying towards Naruto. "Watch out, Naruto!" Codi yelled, shoving Naruto out of the way and taking every kunai. At the last second though, Codi was able to use the Substitution Jutsu. He then reappeared next to Naruto.**

"**Well, well, very impressive. I never thought you'd find this place. But then again, I should've expected as much from the Gobi brat." Mizuki said coldly as he appeared on a tree branch. "Naruto, give the scroll to me."**

"**Wait, what the hell is going on here? What is this all about?" Naruto asked.**

"**Power."**

"**Huh?"**

"**Mizuki wants the power that is sealed away in that scroll."**

"**What kind of power?"**

"**Naruto, that scroll contains forbidden Jutsu that were sealed away by the Shodai Hokage long ago. If that scroll were to fall into the wrong hands, our village would be in grave danger."**

"**Quit bullshiting him." Mizuki said. "You're just saying that because you don't want him to have it."**

"**I've had enough of your lies, Mizuki! Naruto, whatever you do, do **_**not**_** let Mizuki get that scroll."**

"**You're calling me a liar? That's a laugh." Mizuki said chuckling. "You wanna know who's really lying, Naruto?"**

"**Don't go there, Mizuki!"**

"**You've been lied to your whole life, since that decree was made 12 years ago."**

"**What decree are you talking about?" Naruto asked.**

"**Don't tell him, Mizuki!"**

"**12 years ago, a decree was made that said no one in the village could tell you that you have the Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed inside you. The monster that nearly destroyed our village has taken control of your body. In essence, you have become the Kyuubi no Kitsune!"**

"**Goddamnit Mizuki, I Told You to Shut Your Fucking Mouth!" Codi yelled as he unsheathed both of his katana and leapt towards Mizuki.**


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Starting now, I am going to be including some mild Sasuke bashing and a tiny bit of Sakura bashing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**"YIN-YANG SOARING CROSS SLASH!" Codi yelled as he closed in on Mizuki with his twin katana making an X shape. The attack connected; however, Mizuki used the Substitution Jutsu at the last minute.**

**"You will never be accepted in this village, Naruto, no matter what you do." Mizuki said appearing at the bottom of the tree. "Even the man you call 'brother' despises you."**

**"That's not true and you know it!" Codi yelled as he landed on a tree branch and re-sheathed his katana. He then noticed chakra starting to envelop Naruto's body.**

**"_Damnit Mizuki! You don't know what you're doing!"_**

**"It's time for you to die, Kyuubi Brat!" Mizuki yelled as he unhooked one of the giant shuriken on his back and flung it towards Naruto.**

**"_Shit, I can't make in time!" _Codi thought as he leapt from the branch. "_But I have to. I just have to!"_**

**Naruto turned and saw the shuriken coming straight at him then suddenly stop moving. He turned to see what made it stop, when he saw Codi standing there, the shuriken in his hand. But his looks had changed. He had marks on his face that resembled whiskers, his eyes had become dark brown with pupils that resembled a cat's, and the hair on the back of his neck grew so long, it had the appearance of a lion's mane.**

**"I'm gonna make you pay for attacking my little brother, Mizuki!" Codi yelled his voice a little deeper and rougher.**

**"Is this really the full power of the Gobi no Raiun's Jinchuriki? I must say, It's not very impressive." Mizuki said walking towards Codi.**

**"This?" Codi queried turning to face Mizuki. "This is nothing. I've barely even scratched the surface." He said, tossing the shuriken aside.**

**"What?" Mizuki asked stopping in his tracks.**

**"This is just a small fraction of my power! You have no hope in defeating me!" Codi yelled as he charged at Mizuki.**

**The two became locked in combat. For a while, Codi had the advantage that is until Mizuki started fighting dirty. As soon as he saw an opening, Mizuki kicked Codi square in the nuts then, as Codi was falling, connected with a right hook.**

**"You bastard." Codi weakly made out as he turned back to normal. "Oh, my tenders."**

**"Looks like I win, Gobi brat." Mizuki said, gloating while unhooking the other shuriken on his back. "Now you die!" He said running towards Codi, full force.**

**Naruto suddenly appeared in front of Mizuki and delivered a knee that caught him under the chin.**

**"Don't you dare lay another hand on my big brother!" Naruto yelled out. "If you do, I'll fucking kill you!"**

**"_Well, now this is a switch." _Codi thought. _"The little brother rescuing the big brother."_**

**"Big talk coming from a little brat. I can take you out with one technique, you know that!"**

**"Try it then, you bastard. I'll send it back a thousand fold!"**

**"Let's see it then! Show me what you've got, Kyuubi brat!"**

**"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled out as he created a perpetual sea of clones.**

**"So that's the technique you learned from the Scroll, eh Otouto?" Codi said, slowly getting to his feet. "I'm impressed. You're not even a Genin yet, and yet you're able to use a Jutsu of that caliber. Let me get the first shot in before you do anything else." He said, walking towards Mizuki, who was now cowering in the fetal position. "Well, well, not so tough now are you, big shot?" He said, delivering a swift kick to Mizuki's nuts that made him start rolling around in pain. "How's it feel, Mizuki? Doesn't feel too good, does it?" He said, giving Mizuki another swift kick, this time to the kidney area. "You know what they say: payback's a bitch. You're up, Naruto!" He yelled out, jumping out of the fray.**

**"Let's go boys! It's ass-kicking time!" Naruto yelled as he and his clones leapt down from the treetops and attacked Mizuki, turning him into a bloody mess on the forest floor in a matter of minutes.**

* * *

**"Whoops, I guess I went a little overboard, huh?" Naruto said chuckling as the last of his clones dispersed.**

**"No, not at all. You did a good job, Otouto."**

**"There's something I need you to clarify for me, Onii-san."**

**"What's that?"**

**"About what Mizuki said. Am I really, I mean, i-is the Kyuubi no Kitsune really sealed inside of me?"**

**"Yes, yes it is." Codi said letting out a huge sigh. "It was sealed inside you 12 years ago."**

**"Why didn't you tell me before now?"**

**"I wanted to tell you, but the old man wanted to wait until you were older."**

**"Why?"**

**"He didn't think you could handle the shock at this point in your life."**

**"Is that the only thing you're keeping from me, Onii-san?"**

**"Yes, that's all, Otouto." Codi lied.**

**"Good work, Naruto." A familiar voice said.**

**"Huh, who said that?" Naruto asked looking around.**

**"I did." Iruka said walking out from behind a tree.**

**"Iruka-sensei! What are you doing here?"**

**"I came to find you and the scroll, but it looks like Codi beat me to it."**

**"Well, the scroll's fine," Codi said holding it up. "And Naruto here beat the absolute crap out of Mizuki, the guy who wanted the Scroll of Sealing in the first place." He said pointing towards Mizuki's unconscious body.**

**"Yes, I saw that. The Shadow Clone Jutsu, eh. That's a very advanced technique for someone your age, Naruto."**

**"I know, it's shocking considering the Clone Jutsu was my worst Jutsu in the Academy." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.**

**"Naruto, close your eyes. I have a surprise for you." Iruka said.**

**"Oooo, what kind of surprise?"**

**"Just close your eyes."**

**About a minute later, Iruka told Naruto that he could open his eyes. Naruto saw Iruka standing in front of him, without his forehead protector and holding his goggles.**

**"What the…"**

**"In light of your recent achievements today, Naruto Uzumaki I will permit you to graduate from the Academy."**

**"I…can graduate?"**

**"Congratulations, Otouto! You're finally starting on your way to becoming the Hokage."**

**Naruto, shockingly just stood still.**

**"Hey, you alright Naruto?" Iruka asked.**

**"Thank you, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said, hugging him.**

**"Hey, how about we go out for some Ichiraku ramen, to celebrate? Sound good?" Codi said.**

**"Sounds good to me!" Naruto said. "How about you, Iruka-sensei?"**

**"Sure."**

**"OK, let's go then." Codi said walking back towards Konoha, with Iruka and Naruto right on his heels.**

* * *

***A couple weeks later, after Naruto passed Kakashi's bell test***

***In the mission briefing room after capturing the cat, Tora, for the Land of Fire daimyo's wife.***

* * *

**"Now then," The Third Hokage said, "as for Team 7's next mission, there are several choices. There is babysitting the chief councilor's young child, helping his wife with her grocery shopping, harvesting potatoes and…"**

**"No, No, No! I don't want to keep doing these lame-ass missions that an Academy student can do! I want a real, challenging mission! Come on, ya old timer! Can't you give us a higher ranked mission?"**

**"_I figured he'd say that sooner or later." _Codi, who was sitting beside the Third Hokage, thought as he let out a sigh.**

**"Naruto, you're a new genin, so the only missions that you're allowed to take right now are D-Rank, so you can prove yourselves worthy of going on higher ranked missions later on! You're not ready for anything higher than D-Rank right now!" Iruka loudly explained.**

**"That's bull crap! Since when is babysitting a real mission? It's just a retarded…"**

**Naruto was interrupted by a blow to the head by Kakashi.**

**"Pipe down, Naruto." Kakashi said.**

**"Listen up, Naruto!" The Third Hokage exclaimed as Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Apparently, you don't realize the importance of the missions you are assigned. We receive different requests every day for our shinobi to undertake, ranging from simple missions, like babysitting, to advanced missions, like assassinations." The Hokage explained. "Every request we receive is very carefully analyzed and recorded then ranked according to their difficulty as either A, B, C, or D. We ninja are also given ranks depending on our abilities, starting at the top with the Hokage, down to Jounin, then Chunin, and Genin at the bottom. Jounin are skilled enough to take on A-Rank missions, Chunin take on B and C-Rank, and Genin take on some C-Rank and all D-Rank missions.…..What the?"**

**"So I had some tonkatsu ramen today, and I was planning on having some miso pork ramen today…." Naruto said, ignoring the Hokage.**

**"Naruto, were you even listening to a damn work I said?"**

**"Yeah I was listening, but you always lecture me like this! It's like you think you're my friggin grandfather or something."**

**"Well, technically," Codi said. "He kind of is like a grandfather to you and to me."**

**"You keep out of this, Onii-san!" Naruto yelled. "This is none of your business!"**

**"I'm About to Make It My Business, You Little…" Codi said as he stood up.**

**"THAT'S ENOUGH!" The Hokage bellowed. "Sit down, Codi."**

**"I'm sorry Lord Hokage." Codi apologized as he sat back down.**

**"Good. Now, let's get back to the task at hand, shall we? As for Squad 7's next mission….."**

**"NO! NO! NO! I am a full-fledged ninja now, not the little snot-nosed brat that loved to pull pranks all the time. I want an actual fucking mission!" Naruto yelled in protest.**

**"Watch your language, Naruto!" Iruka yelled.**

**"What have you been teaching him, Codi?" The Hokage asked.**

**"Hey, don't look at me." Codi retorted. "He didn't start using language like that until he moved out of my place."**

**"Well at any rate, it looks like Naruto wants us to know that he is a _former_ prankster brat and that he wants a real mission. Well, alright then."**

**"Huh? REALLY?" Naruto asked**

**"Yes. Since you are so determined to get a real mission, I'm going to give you your first C-Rank mission." The Hokage said. "You will act as bodyguards."**

**"SERIOUSLY? Who are we guarding? A big shot councilor or a princess? WHO?"**

**"Keep your pants on, Naruto. I'll let him in now. Send in Mr. Tazuna!" The Hokage ordered.**

**When the door opened, Naruto was shocked to see, not a princess or a councilor, but a drunk, old man.**

**"What the fuck is this?" the old drunk yelled. "I'm supposed to put my life in the hands of three snot nosed little shits? The old man said taking a swig out of his bottle of sake. "And you, the shrimp with the dumb look on his face, I'm supposed to believe you're a real, fucking ninja?"**

**"Who's the shrimp with the dumb look on his…?" Right as he said that, Naruto knew, it was him the old man was talking about.**

**"I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!" Naruto yelled as Kakashi held him back. "LET ME GO, DAMNIT!"**

**"Naruto, you can't kill the client." Kakashi said as Codi mentally laughed. "That's not how this works."**

**"And you over there, with the duck-ass hairdo. What are you, some kinda emo bitch?" Codi and the Hokage had to bite down on their knuckles to keep from busting out laughing.**

**"I'm Gonna Kill You! I Am The Last Of The Uchiha! How Dare You Mock Me!" Sasuke screamed alongside Naruto.**

**"No, Sasuke, you can't kill him either." Kakashi said, holding the two Genin back.**

**"My name is Tazuna and I am a master bridge builder from the Land of Waves." Tazuna said as he took another swig of sake. "It is very important that you get me back there safely, so I can finish the bridge that will help my country get the help it so desperately needs, even if it means that you die trying in the process."**

**"_Now why would he say something like that if the only people that might attack are bandits that Kakashi-sensei could take care of, no problem." _Codi thought. _"Something doesn't smell right here, and I don't think it the sake he's drinking."_**

**"Lord Hokage." Codi piped up. "I request permission to go along with Team 7 to the Land of Waves."**

**"And why should I grant this request?" The Hokage asked.**

**"Well, sir, I can help Kakashi-sensei make sure keep an eye the Genin and it would be a great way for me to train and to hone my skills as I haven't been on a mission in a couple months. Plus it will help me to learn some leadership skills."**

**"You just want to make sure nothing happens to Naruto, am I right?" The Hokage whispered into Codi's ear.**

**"Well, this is his first big mission." Codi whispered back. "I want to be there to see that it's a successful one. That and I don't believe Tazuna is telling us the whole story."**

**"You believe he lied to us?"**

**"Well I can't say for sure, but I can see a worried look in his eyes. Whether that's from the sake or something going on in the Land of Waves, I don't know."**

**"Very well then, I'll allow it." The Hokage said. "Kakashi, I place Codi Kenhai in Squad 7 for this mission for backup and for moral support to the Genin.**

**"Yes sir." Kakashi said.**

**"Thank you, Lord Hokage." Codi said.**

**"Just make sure nothing happens to Naruto." The Hokage whispered to Codi.**

**"Don't worry old man. I'll make sure nothing bad happens to him." Codi whispered back.**

**"OK, everyone pack some provisions for about a week and meet at the gates in one hour." Kakashi ordered.**

**"Yes, sir!" Codi and the three Genin shouted. Codi shunshined away in a combination of leaf and smoke to his apartment so he could pack.**

**"Damn." Naruto said amazed. "I need to ask Onii-san to teach me that when this mission is over."**

* * *

***At Codi's Apartment***

* * *

**"OK, I think that's everything" Codi said looking at his pack. _"Hmm, I wonder if I should take these along."_ He thought as he looked at the set of interesting looking kunai Sarutobi gave him for his birthday.**

**"_I don't think I need the whole set, but I'll take a couple of them though, just in case." _He grabbed his pack and shunshined to the gate to wait for the others.**

* * *

***At Konoha's Main Gate***

* * *

**Codi, Naruto, Sakura, Tazuna, and Sasuke had been standing at the gate for about 30 minutes after the designated time, waiting for a certain silver-haired Jounin.**

**"What the hell is taking Kakashi-sensei so long?" Naruto wined.**

**"There's no telling with him." Codi answered. _"Knowing him, he's probably at the Memorial Stone." _Codi thought._ I wonder what excuse he'll come up with this time._**

**"Hey guys. Have you been waiting long?" Kakashi said appearing seemingly out of thin air.**

**"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?" Naruto and Sakura screamed at the same time.**

**"Oh, sorry. There was a black cat sitting across from me on the road and I didn't want to cross his path."**

**"Whatever. Let's just go!" Naruto yelled as they started out of the village.**

**"Why the hell are you so excited, Naruto?" Sakura asked.**

**"Hehe." Codi laughed seeing Naruto excitedly looking around at environment outside of the Konoha Gates. "This is his first time to leave the village."**

**"Hey, am I really going to be okay with this little shrimp guarding me?" Tazuna asked pointing at Naruto.**

**"Hahahaha." Kakashi laughed. "I'm a Jounin and Codi over here is a Chunin. We'll be keeping an eye on him, so there's nothing to worry about."**

**Codi looked and saw that Naruto was getting angry at the "shrimp" comment Tazuna made.**

**"_Oh boy, Naruto's gonna go off on him. I can feel it." _Codi thought putting his hand to his face.**

**"Don't mock us ninjas, you old fart!" Naruto screamed at Tazuna. "We're more powerful than you think!"**

**"_And there he goes." _Codi thought while letting out a sigh.**

**"I am an elite ninja that's gonna become the Hokage someday. The name's Naruto Uzumaki. Remember it!"**

**Codi felt a twinge of unease while Naruto and Tazuna were arguing back and forth.**

**"_Man, I really hope that was just a cold chill going up my spine." _Codi thought looking out into the distance.**

**"Hey, are you alright Onii-san?" Naruto asked after a while.**

**"Huh?" Codi said coming out of his thoughts. "Oh yeah, I'm OK, Otouto.**

**"Well, hurry up! We don't wanna get left behind!"**

**"I'm coming, I'm coming, ya little squirt." Codi said.**

**While catching up to the others, Codi caught a whiff of something. Something that didn't belong in the forest that surrounded them.**

**"_Shit! Looks like my suspicions were right. I better let Kakashi know. Shit, this is not good!"_**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

"**Hey, Mr. Tazuna." Sakura said. "I have a question for you."**

"**What is it?"**

"**Your homeland is the Land of Waves, right?"**

"**No, Sakura. It's the Land of Puddles." Codi replied. "Kami, you're supposed to be the smart one of your group."**

"**Leave her alone. It's not her fault she can't remember what was discussed over an hour ago." Tazuna said laughing.**

"**Man, you're such an idiot, Sakura." Sasuke said. Sakura, after hearing this, hung her head in sadness.**

"**Hey don't insult her, duck ass!" Naruto said in Sakura's defense.**

"**What Did You Say, Dobe?"**

"**Everyone, Keep It Down!" Kakashi yelled. "Let's get back to the mission at hand."**

"**Fine." Came the collective response.**

"**Now, what were you gonna ask, Sakura?"**

"**Oh yeah. I wanted to know, are there any ninja in the Land of Waves, Kakashi-sensei?"**

"**No, there aren't." Kakashi replied. "But in other countries, ninja reside in hidden villages, much like ours."**

"**Oh, don't start this shit, Kakashi." Codi said. "You're gonna bore them to death. I'm half-asleep as it is, and you haven't even started explaining it yet."**

"**They need to know this information, though." Kakashi retorted.**

"**They should've already learned this shit at the Academy. Except for Naruto, who, if I recall, kept skipping class like a dumbass."**

"**Hey, I can't help it if those classes bored the absolute shit out of me." Naruto said.**

"**You could've come ask me to help you, baka." Codi said. "I would've explained it in a way even you would be able to understand it."**

"**Are you calling me dumb?" Naruto asked a slight hint of anger in his voice.**

"**Maybe I am." Codi said jokingly. "What are you gonna do about it, shrimp?"**

"**I'm gonna fucking kick…."**

"**Will You Two Shut the Hell Up?" Kakashi yelled.**

"**You Keep Out Of This, Cyclops!" Codi and Naruto yelled back.**

"**Cyclops? CYCLOPS? Why You Little…."**

"**Hey You Three," Tazuna butted in. "Aren't You Supposed to Be Protecting Me?"**

"**Right, right." Codi said. "Ok, let's put this fight on hold until we get back to Konoha. Agreed?"**

"**Agreed." Came the collective reply.**

"**Ok, let's get moving again." Kakashi ordered.**

"**Kami, you're a couple of dobes." Sasuke said directing it towards Codi and Naruto.**

"**Shut up, you little emo bitch!" The two yelled back.**

"**What did you…?" Sasuke started before Kakashi hit him in the back of the head.**

"**Don't start this shit again, Sasuke. Just keep moving."**

"**Fine, fine."**

"**Yeah, keep on moving, duck ass." Codi said.**

"**OK, now you're starting to piss me off!"**

"**I know, and it's funny as hell." Codi said laughing.**

"**Codi, stop pestering Sasuke." Kakashi ordered.**

"**Oh, fine Kakashi-sensei." Codi said. "Always ruining my fun and killing my happy."**

"**What was that last part?"**

"**Nothing, Kakashi-sensei." Codi said innocently.**

"**Sure it was. Let's keep moving."**

* * *

***1 hour later***

* * *

"_**Hmm, that's strange." **_**Codi thought as the group walked past a rather large puddle. **_**"Why is there a puddle here when we haven't had a good rain in days?" Meh, I guess we'll find out soon enough."**_

**A couple minutes after the party passed the puddle; two Kirigakure ninja sprang from the puddle and attacked Kakashi with a shuriken chain that came from both of their gauntlets, wrapping him up tightly.**

**"Now you die!" One of the Kiri-nin yelled as he and his partner tightened their chains around Kakashi, eventually severing different parts of his body.**

"**NO! KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Team 7 yelled out of fear as they believe that their sensei, whom they had just met only a couple weeks ago, had been cut into pieces.**

**Much to everyone's surprise, however, Kakashi used the Substitution Technique at the last minute. Yet, he was nowhere to be seen.**

"_**Damn it Kakashi!" **_**Codi angrily thought. **_**"Where the fuck are you? Leaving me in this position!"**_

"**Alright you three surround Tazuna and protect him at any cost!" Codi ordered.**

"**Since when do we listen to you?" Sasuke objected. "You're not our sensei!"**

"**Well, since you're sensei is MIA at the moment, I am the highest ranked ninja of this group, and you will listen to me or face the consequences!"**

"**What consequences?"**

"**You'll find out if you don't get your ass into formation!"**

"**Fine!"**

"**Sakura, get into formation!" Codi yelled at the pink-haired ninja.**

**Sakura just stood in place, frozen. "Sakura, wake up!" Codi yelled throwing a strange looking kunai; handle first, at Sakura's head.**

"**OW! What the Hell Was That For, Asshole?" Sakura yelled coming out of her trance-like state.**

"**Get Your Ass Into Formation, Sakura!"**

"**Oh, right. You got it!"**

"**Hand over the old man and you won't get hurt, boy!" One of the Kiri-Nin demanded.**

"**Not on your life, pal!" Codi shouted.**

"_**I guess it's time for me to get ready."**_** Codi thought as he rolled up his sleeves revealing a lion head-shaped on both of his forearms. He then crossed his arms and yelled "Lion Gauntlet Seal: RELEASE!" A pair of stone gauntlets in the shape of lion's heads appeared in a puff of smoke, starting from where the seals were on his forearms and going down to and covering his fists. "Bring It On, You Bastards!"**

**Both ninja charged at Codi at the same time**.

"**2 on 1, eh? I like those odds." He said laughing. "Alright, then. Lion Style Taijutsu: Dashing Lion Fist!" Codi dashed forward and connected with one of the Kiri-Nin's jaw, cracking it and knocking him out for a bit. The other, seeing his comrade down, detached his end of the chain and headed off towards Squad 7 and Tazuna.**

"_**Damn it! I didn't expect that!"**_** Codi turned and saw Naruto jump out of formation and attempt to cut off the ninja's attack, but freeze at the last minute. Sasuke then pushed Naruto out of the way, but not far enough, as Naruto still got cut by the ninja's claws.**

"_**Naruto!"**_** Codi mentally yelled. **_**"Shit, the old man's gonna tear me a new one now!"**_

**Codi saw the ninja about to attack Sasuke.**

"_**Oh, Shit! Not good!"**_

"**Hirashin!" Codi shouted as he disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared where the kunai landed after hitting Sakura in the head, which was to the right side of the Kiri-Nin.**

"**Lion Style Taijutsu: Rising Uppercut!" Codi heard the Kiri-nin's jaw break as he sent him straight up into the air and then watched as he came back down, landing on the top of his head.**

"**Holy shit! You gotta teach me that technique, Onii-san!**

"**Naruto, stay right where you are!" Kakashi yelled reappearing with the first Kiri-Nin.**

"**Where The Fuck Have You Been?" Codi and Squad 7 yelled.**

"**There will be time for explanations later." Kakashi said. "Right now we need to look at Naruto's wound."**

"**What wound?" Naruto queried**

"**That wound on your hand." Codi pointed out, while he resealed his gauntlets. "Make sure you don't move."**

"**It's just a cut." Naruto said. "What's so bad about that?"**

"**It may look like just a cut, but those ninja's claws are laced with poison. We need to extract it as soon as possible." Kakashi said.**

"**Hey, speaking of those ninja." Sakura chimed in. "Shouldn't we tie them up so they don't escape?"**

"**Already taken care of, Sakura." Codi said pointing towards the tree nearest them. "They won't be going anywhere."**

"**Now, let's take a look at that cut, Naruto." Kakashi said. "Looks like we'll have to open the wound and let the poison drain out. If you move too much, the poison will spread through your body."**

"**And we don't want that." Codi said. "By the way, Mr. Tazuna."**

"**W-what?"**

"**We need to talk to you about this mission." Codi said walking towards the tied up ninja. "These two are Chunin from Kirigakure named Gōzu and Meizu, also known as the Demon Brothers. They are known to keep attacking no matter the cost."**

"**How were you able to detect our movements?" The now-conscious Kiri-Nin managed to ask through gritted teeth. "We were so careful."**

"**You probably should have scouted out the area better for starters." Kakashi said "If you did, you would know that it hasn't rained in this area for days, so a puddle on a sunny day wasn't the brightest of ideas."**

"**So, Kakashi," Tazuna said. "If you knew this info, why did you still let the kids battle?"**

"**Well, if I wanted to I could have killed them in a blink of an eye."**

"**Well, why didn't you, ya bastard?" Codi angrily asked.**

"**I needed to know who their target was."**

"**And in doing so, you put us in danger!"**

"**Unfortunately, it was necessary. Plus, I wanted to see your skills as a leader when you're under pressure."**

"**Still doesn't make it right." Codi mumbled under his breath.**

"**Well anyway, why did you need to see who their target was?" Tazuna asked.**

"**Because we needed to know if they were after one of us or you." Kakashi replied. "We weren't informed that you were being targeted by enemy ninja. We were only informed that you needed protection from armed groups like gang members and bandits. With this new information, this mission is now considered a B-Rank. This is a whole new ballgame."**

"**This mission is way too advanced for us Genin." Sakura chimed in. "This mission is more suited for ninja around Codi-san's or even Kakashi-sensei's level. Besides, we need to head back to Konoha and get that poisoned blood out of Naruto's hand."**

"**Man, this is so troublesome." Kakashi said a slight hint of sarcasm in his voice. "I wonder if that's the best course of action or if we should keep going and leave Naruto behind with Codi to head back to Konoha?"**

"_**What the fuck are you doing, Kakashi?" **_**Codi mentally asked after catching the tone of his voice. **_**"This mission is much too advanced for them now and you know it. If you do this, you'll only be putting them in more danger."**_

**Naruto though, upon hearing Kakashi, took a kunai out his pouch and stabbed himself in the hand where the cut was. Everyone, except for Codi, was surprised at this act.**

"**Why am I so different from everyone else? Why?" Naruto asked angrily. "I've trained my fucking ass off for years and for what? To choke on my first big mission and in my first battle and having to be saved by someone else. Well, no more! No more will I rely on others to save me. No more will I back out of tough situations or be afraid of anything! No more will I lose to Sasuke! Upon this pain in my left hand, I make this vow! I will protect Tazuna with this kunai!" Naruto turned towards the party and gave one of his trademark fox-like grins. "This mission is still on!"**

"**Yo, Naruto. That speech of yours was inspiring and it was cool the way you were able to drain the poison out of your hand, but if you don't stop the bleeding right away, you're gonna die from blood loss." Kakashi said calmly.**

**Naruto was in a stunned silence for about 10 seconds before Kakashi piped back in.**

"**It might be a good idea to bandage it up quickly."**

"**AHHHHH! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! IT CAN'T END LIKE THIS FOR ME! AHH! HELP ME!"**

"**Let me see it, Naruto."**

"**You damn baka, Naruto!" Codi yelled hitting him in the back of the head. "Think before you do something like that! The old man would kill me if you died!"**

"**OW! I'm sorry, Onii-san!"**

"**You better be, Otouto!"**

**Codi noticed the serious look on Kakashi's face as he looked at the cut that already started to heal and saw that Naruto noticed as well and started to freak out.**

"**Hey, Kakashi. I think you're scaring Naruto."**

"**Oh sorry." Kakashi said as he finished bandaging Naruto's hand. "You should be fine now, Naruto."**

"**Thanks, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said happily.**

"_**I know what you're probably thinking, Kakashi. And yes, the reason his cut healed so fast **_**was**_** with help from the Nine-Tailed Fox."**_

"**Codi-san, I got a question." Sakura said**

"**What is it?"**

"**Why do you and Naruto call each other, 'Brother'? I mean, you're not blood-related, are you?"**

"**No, Sakura we're not. The reason we call each other 'Brother' is because about 5 years ago, I found him running from a merchant he stole a loaf of bread from. I knew that his parents had died during the Nine-Tails attack. I also saw how he was treated afterwards by the villagers. I was one of a few people in Konoha that never looked at him with contempt like the others, the others being Lord Hokage, Iruka-sensei, and Teuchi and Ayame from Ichiraku Ramen. I even took him under my wing and taught him what I knew at that time. Since then, I've tried my best to protect him no matter what, and I guess we've kinda adopted each other as brothers."**

"**Wow, I guess I never knew that about Naruto." Sakura said.**

"**Well, if you would've spent more time getting to know Naruto instead of chasing Sasuke around like a love-sick puppy, you would've known about all that."**

"**Now that that's taken care of, let's move out people." Kakashi ordered. "And keep your guard up."**

"**Hey, wait!" The Kiri-nin piped up. "You can't leave us like this! My brother needs medical attention!"**

"**Oh, don't worry." Kakashi said. "The ANBU will be here in a bit to pick you two up. Let's go, team."**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

***2 Hours Later**

**On a rowboat headed for the Land of Waves***

* * *

** "Man, I can't believe the thickness of this fog." Sakura said. "I can't see where we're going."**

** The boat rowed on. Naruto sat at the front of the boat, while Sakura and Sasuke sat right behind him. Codi was lying in the space between them and Kakashi, who was sitting in front of Tazuna. The owner of the boat stood at the back of the boat and controlled it with an oar.**

** "We're closing in on our destination." The rower said. "The Land of Waves and the bridge should be just ahead."**

** After about a minute, the group finally laid eyes upon the giant bridge that looked like it was nearly finished.**

** "Holy shit!" Naruto exclaimed. "That bridge is gigantic!"**

** "Hey, I thought I told you to keep quiet!" The rower loudly whispered. "Why do you think I'm rowing this boat instead of using the engine and the fact that we're travelling in this dense fog? So we won't be spotted."**

** At this, Naruto quickly covered up his mouth.**

** "Now, Mr. Tazuna," Kakashi started. "I have to ask you something before we reach land. I have to know who wants you dead and why. If you refuse to tell us, I will be forced to end this mission when we make landfall."**

** "I guess I have no choice but to tell you then." Tazuna said. "No scratch that. I want you to know the truth. Like you said Kakashi, this is beyond your team's level. The man who wants me dead is a tiny man, yet he casts a shadow that is as large as it is deadly."**

** "A shadow that is as large as it is deadly?" Kakashi asked. "Who are you talking about?"**

** "You should know who it is." Tazuna said. "At the very least, you should know his name. His is Gato, the shipping magnate and one of the richest men in the world."**

** "Hold on," Codi said sitting up. "You're talking about Gato, as in the head of the Gato Company, that Gato?"**

** "That's him."**

** "But he's just a big-time business tycoon. Why the hell would he be after you?"**

** "I've never heard of this Gato guy." Naruto said. "Who the hell is he?"**

** "While it is true that Gato is the head of a famous company, below the surface he has utilized the same techniques he uses to overthrow businesses and take over nations to hire gangs and ninja to sell his drugs and other contraband." Tazuna explained as he went on to talk about how one year earlier, Gato set his sights on the Land of Waves, taking total control of all of their maritime transporting and shipping means. He also told of how people that attempted to stand up to Gato vanished without a trace. Tazuna then said that one thing in the Land of Waves frightens Gato to no end: the bridge. "When that bridge is finished, the Land of Waves will finally be connected to the mainland, severing his control."**

** "So, because you are part this bridge's construction, you stand in the way of his plans." Sakura said.**

** "So then those ninja we fought back in the forest were his minions." Sasuke said.**

** "Sure seems that way." Codi said.**

** "There's one thing I don't get." Kakashi said. "If you knew that Gato wanted you dead bad enough to send in ninja, why did you hide it from us when you made the request?"**

** "Because ever since Gato took control, the Land of Waves has become an impoverished nation. Even our higher-ups are low on funds." Tazuna explained. "The commoners, like myself, are broke as well and do not have enough money to afford anything higher than a C-Rank mission request. If you decide to terminate the mission when we reach the shore, they will kill me before I get home. But, you really shouldn't really worry about that. But then my poor grandson, who just turned eight, will cry out 'Granddad! Why did my Granddad have to die?'" **

** That last part made everyone feel like crap.**

** "Oh yes, also my daughter will condemn the Konoha Ninja, placing the blame on you for leaving her father to die and then live the rest of her life in sorrow."**

** That part made them feel even worse.**

** "Ah, but it's not your fault. Just forget I said anything about it."**

** Everyone gave each other looks before Kakashi finally spoke up.**

** "It looks like we have no choice then." He said. "We'll continue to be your bodyguards."**

** "I must say, I'm very grateful to you all." Tazuna said.**

** As Codi lied back down, he noticed Tazuna chuckling to himself as everyone had taken their eyes off of the old man.**

_**"Why that sneaky old fart." **_**He thought.**

** "We are almost to the shore now." The rower said as the boat came upon a tunnel. "Fortune has smiled upon us, Tazuna. We haven't been spotted."**

** "Good work."**

** The view coming out of the tunnel was, in a way, awe-inspiring. In the middle of the part of the ocean that bordered the town were a few rows of trees. The town in itself was comprised of many ramshackle houses and buildings.**

** "I can go no further." The rower said as he dropped the group off at the pier. "Good luck to you all."**

** "Thank you." Tazuna said. "And thank you for taking such a risk to bring us here."**

** "Be careful, Tazuna." The rower said as he started up the boat engine and rode off.**

** "Alright you five," Tazuna said. "Take me home and I mean get me there alive."**

** "You got it." Kakashi said.**

* * *

** *20 minutes later**

** In the middle of a forest***

* * *

_**"Hmm, I'm surprised no one has ambushed us yet." **_**Codi thought as they walked through the forest. **_**"If another one of Gato's men **_**is **_**sent out to ambush us, they'll probably be around Kakashi's level of strength. Great. That'll be fun." **_

** As they continued along, Codi noticed Naruto began to glare in Sasuke's direction. Then suddenly, for some reason known only to Naruto, he ran out ahead of the group, surveyed the area, then yelled out "Over There!" and threw a kunai off to the right of the group. "I guess it was only a mouse." He said trying to look badass. **

** "Bullcrap! There wasn't anything there to begin with, Naruto!" Sakura yelled out. "Stop trying to look badass!"**

** "Otouto, don't just randomly throw out kunai like that!" Codi yelled. "You don't know how to use them properly yet!"**

** "Stop Trying To Frighten Me, You Stupid Little Shit!" Tazuna yelled.**

** "Hey, I think someone's hiding over there." Naruto said looking off to the right, completely ignoring what everyone said. No wait, they're over there."**

** Suddenly, Codi and Kakashi noticed a wave of Killing Intent coming from the group's left. Almost immediately, Naruto threw another kunai towards the spot that the Killing Intent was coming from. As the kunai connected with a tree, the Killing Intent vanished.**

_**"That was weird. It just vanished." **_**Codi thought as Sakura berated Naruto and hit him on the back of the head. **

** "What the hell was that for?" Naruto yelled. "Someone has been tracking us! I'm sure of it!"**

** "Yeah, right!" You need to grow up and quit acting like a stupid kid!" She yelled back.**

** Codi and Kakashi walked over to where Naruto's kunai hit and saw a rabbit with white fur right under the kunai, twitching from fright.**

** "You see what you did, Naruto?" Sakura yelled as she and Naruto walked over to the tree. "You almost killed that poor rabbit!"**

** "Oh, no! Poor bunny!" Naruto said as he ran over to console the rabbit. "I'm so sorry, bunny!"**

** "Kami, all of this fuss over a fucking rabbit?" Tazuna grunted.**

** "So, what do you make of this, Kakashi-sensei?" Codi whispered as the two walked out of earshot of the group.**

** "I believe that someone actually **_**is **_**following us. Seeing that Arctic hare clenched it."**

** "I agree. By now, the Arctic hare's fur should have turned into its summer colors."**

** "Which means that it had to have been raised somewhere with little to no sunlight. Someone must have raised it with only one purpose in mind."**

** "A substitution?"**

** "Yep. They probably used it so we would let our guard down and make it easier to attack us from behind."**

** Codi felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, like whoever he and Kakashi had sensed was watching the group at that very moment.**

_**"They don't waste any time, do they?" **_**Codi thought turning back towards the group.**

** "Everyone, Down!" Kakashi yelled as a giant sword came spinning from the top of one of the trees and flew over the groups' heads. **

** The sword finally stuck into the side of a nearby tree, after which, a man about Kakashi's height and wearing a pair of grey, striped pants, camouflage leg and arm warmers, bandages that covered his face like a mask and a Kirigakure headband on the left side of his head. **

_**"So, that's who's been trailing us since we came into this forest." **_**Codi thought. **

"**So I see that Gato has sent out the famous Zabuza Momochi, a nuke-nin and also known as the Demon of the Hidden Mist to stop us, eh?" Kakashi said.**

**Suddenly, without warning, Naruto started to charge towards Zabuza before Codi stepped in front of him.**

"**Don't even think about it, Otouto."**

"**What's wrong, Onii-san? If he's like those other two, I can take him down easily."**

"**That's just it, he's nothing like those other two."**

"**What are you talking about?"**

"**This guy's power is on par with Kakashi-sensei's. He's well out of our league."**

"**What, really?"**

"**Yep." Kakashi said. "Which means that I might have to resort to this." He said putting his hand on his headband.**

"**From the look of you, I would assume that you are the man known as 'Sharingan Kakashi'." Zabuza said. "Am I right in that assumption? I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but I'm gonna need you to hand the bridge builder over to me." **

"**Squad 7, get into Manji Formation!" Kakashi ordered. "Protect Tazuna and do not get involved in this battle."**

"**Huh?" Sakura let out.**

"**You've learned how to work as a team, now it's time to put it to the test." Kakashi said as he lifted up his headband, revealing his Sharingan eye. "Let's do this!"**

"**Well, well, I guess it's my lucky day." Zabuza said. "I get to see the power of the Sharingan firsthand. This is quite the honor."**

"**Ok, what in the hell is this 'Sharingan' everyone keeps talking about?" Naruto asked.**

"**The Sharingan is a very powerful Dōjutsu that gives the user the ability to see through any technique, whether it be Taijutsu, Genjutsu, or Ninjutsu and use it against the opponent." Sasuke explained.**

"_**Wait a minute. Kakashi isn't from the Uchiha clan."**_** Codi thought. **_**"How the hell does he have a Sharingan eye?"**_

"**Well, well, you sure know your stuff, boy." Zabuza remarked. "But there is more to the Sharingan than that. It is also able to assess and copy the opponents' techniques down to the last detail." He said as a dense fog started to roll in. "Kakashi, when I was a part of the Kirigakure ANBU Black Ops, we were given in our Bingo Book were we to face you: kill on sight. It also listed you as the man who copied 1000 jutsu: the Copy Ninja, Kakashi Hatake."**

"**Wow, I didn't know that you were a famous ninja, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said amazed.**

"**OK, enough of this chatter." Zabuza said as he knelt down and grabbed ahold of the hilt of his sword. "The old man must die, NOW!"**

"**You'll have to get through us first!" Codi yelled as he drew both of his katana and as Squad 7 surrounded Tazuna, kunai in hand.**

"**I see. Then I guess that start with you, Kakashi." Zabuza said as he dislodged his sword from the tree and leapt to a nearby lake.**

"**Holy shit, he's fast!" Naruto said in slight awe.**

"**And he's standing on top of the water!" Sakura said amazed.**

"_**Damn, he's building up a shit-ton of chakra." **_**Codi thought. **

"**Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu!" Zabuza yelled as he disappeared into the fog.**

"**Whoa! He just…disappeared." Naruto said slightly amazed.**

**Kakashi then started walking towards the lake.**

"**What are you doing, sensei?" Sakura asked.**

"**Don't worry about it. I'm certain that he'll attack me first."**

"**Well, who or what the hell is this Zabuza guy anyway?"**

"**He was once the leader of Kirigakure's ANBU Black Ops. During his tenure there, he became an expert of the 'Silent Killing Technique'."**

"**T-the S-s-silent Killing T-t-technique? W-what's that?" Naruto scaredly asked.**

"**As the name suggests, the user is able to kill their target without making a single sound. It is said that you pass on to the next life with no knowledge of what just transpired." Kakashi explained. "Unfortunately, my Sharingan can't see through this mist. Make sure that none of you lowers your guard."**

**Everyone tightened their guard at this.**

"**But if we fail, the only thing that we'll lose is our lives." Kakashi said nonchalantly. **

"**How can you say something like that so nonchalantly?" Sakura retorted.**

**The mist began to thicken even more.**

"**Damn, it's getting harder to see now." Naruto commented.**

"**Since this country is surrounded by ocean, the mist rises fairly quickly." Tazuna explained.**

**The mist then became so thick that Kakashi disappeared from view.**

"_**Damnit, this is not good. This is not good at all." **_**Codi thought as he shifted his gaze from one side of the group to the other, looking for any sign of Zabuza's approach.**

"**Eight Places." The group heard Zabuza say.**

"**What the..?" Sakura said with a hint of fear in her voice.**

"**Liver. Spine. Lungs. Larynx. Jugular and Subclavian veins. Heart. Kidneys. Now, which of these points shall I strike first?" Zabuza said menacingly.**

**Suddenly, a rush of chakra-infused air blew past the group as Kakashi dissipated the mist that surrounded him and the group, after which Codi felt a wave of pure terror coming from Sasuke, who was contemplating ending his life.**

"**Oi, duckass!" Codi yelled out, snapping Sasuke out of his stupor. "Calm yourself. Kakashi-sensei won't let anything happen to us."**

"**That's right." Kakashi said. "Trust me, I won't allow my comrades to perish here. I promise." He said giving one of his trademark eye smiles.**

"**Why don't we see if you can keep that promise." Zabuza said as he appeared in the middle of the Manji Formation. "This ends now!"**

"_**Shit, he got through!" **_**Codi thought turning around.**

**As Codi started to run towards the group, he felt a rush of wind blast by as Kakashi dashed over and stabbed Zabuza in the chest with a kunai before he had a chance to swing his sword. **

"_**Goddamn, and I thought I was fast." **_**Codi thought amazed at the speed of Kakashi.**

**However, instead of the real Zabuza that Kakashi had stabbed, it turned out to be a water clone. The real Zabuza then appeared behind Kakashi and prepared to strike.**

"**Kakashi-sensei, Behind You!" Naruto yelled out as Kakashi turned to face his attacker.**

"**Now You Die!" Zabuza yelled as he swung his sword and sliced Kakashi in half.**

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the lateness of this update. College kicked my ass. Then again it didn't help that I procrastinated almost the whole semester. But now, my writing and posting should get back on track and the next update should be up sometime next month, hopefully.


End file.
